


Raw nerves

by reddogf13



Series: Short IT storys [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Other, like trying to care for a rabid tiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddogf13/pseuds/reddogf13
Summary: 7 years after pennywise tricked those kids into thinking they won, he unintentionally explodes a gas pipe. he wakes days later to discover hes being treated by Beverly. too weak to even walk he is forced to live under her roof. questioning her reasons for keeping him and why none of the other losers have come to end him. without knowing, the two join a path to heal each other.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Pennywise
Series: Short IT storys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437988
Comments: 36
Kudos: 73





	1. Discovered

He played the part well against those children. Pretending to be so hurt he had to go into hibernation early. Remaining deep down for a mere few hours before rising back up to the surface. Avoiding them all to carefully snag a young meal. He wanted so badly to face them again and laugh in their faces over how they thought they won. While he was still here eating towns folk freely to satisfy his hunger. Unfortunately that wasn't completely true, they did have their own small win. Beating him down until he was far too weak to be as much a nuisance as normal. He couldn't take the time to scare his victims into a mouth-watering meal. He was stuck at simply eating to survive. He certainly couldn't afford to enter hibernation.

He kept this up for 7 years after their fight. Struggling to break even on his meals to make it where he could hibernate. He had to be so careful who he took from where or else the losers may catch on he's still stalking the streets. Another round with those children would be the true end. After 7 years they weren't exactly children anymore. A detail often slipping his mind as he stopped spying on all of them. Catching small glances of a few of them here or there in town to make sure of avoiding them.

Staying hidden underground these past months turning complicated. Derry had decided to completely renovate the water drainage. Something about not polluting the river anymore with car oil. Some dumb reason he didn't really understand. At least there was one good perk from all the construction. Lots of workers going in and out of these flooded tunnels. A few going missing here and there in the tunnels was nothing strange.

Catching the sounds of a few working on something he was happy to snag a meal. Workers being far too concerned about something to notice the water shifting. The tall clown dressed in silver approaching to bring their demise. What Pennywise didn't realize was that he should have been concerned too. Should have left them alone to fix the problem of a leaking gas pipe. His own tunnel vision of food leaving a permanent landmark on Derry known as “the canyon” or “the scar”.

He attacked one of the constructors that bumped into the other holding a shovel. The metal end scraping against a rock to create a small spark, but it was enough to light the gas filled tunnel. A loud sound followed by a blinding light was the last thing he truly remembered before a blackout. The Deadlights that were truly him having disconnected temporarily for self preservation if his earthly form truly kicked the bucket. they couldn't see what was going on, but some things they figured out. His earthly form wasn't dead … yet. It was doing lots of emergency healing to stay alive that needed all the energy his body could spare.

All those hunts to regain their energy ruined by one mistake. There was nothing they could do but wait for the healing to fix enough for him to “wake”. If he even could wake as he may need to stay down. Revert to leeching off life force the old fashioned way through proximity over the better more active hunts. The Deadlights raged in the dark limbo they were trapped in. cursing their lack of awareness of the dangers to how they may have to spend the next few centuries building back their Pennywise puppet body from scratch.

Time had completely slipped from him in limbo. Not knowing if it had been a few days since the explosion or a few years. Having no vision on what Derry was going through. How they were handling the explosion that he wasn't sure of the size of. Was the explosion small and only around that tunnel? Or something that took out a couple houses?

The Deadlights were ready to see after realizing their puppet body had healed enough. Should they jump back into the form so soon? It was still badly damaged and who knows where he would wake. Under rubble or below the drainage water where he would have to struggle his way out to his lair? Only one way to find out and he could always rest back in limbo after he makes it to his pile to hide. The Deadlights focusing on their way back for his body to open his eyes. Blinded by sunlight pouring in through a window nearby.

“what?” he wheezed through the taste of his own blood. Looking around the room in first guessing a hospital had picked him up. Figuring right away that, that wasn't the case with the room having a wooden framed bed. A small couch next to the bed by a dresser covered in first aid kit supplies from an opened box. A few light dressers around the room and two light bed stands with lamps. A round ceiling light above lighting up the small lite blue room.

“some moron dragged me home?” he thought. Stiffly rising up from the bed wracked by oncoming pain. Muscles aching covered by more pain from burns spreading across his shoulders. Deep gouges crossing all over his chest marked by holes in the fabric. The edges of the tares stained in black dried blood that also stained the bandages applied all over him. Someone had patched him up in their home without bringing him to any hospital.

Unconcerned by the thought of running into any of the home owners. He would be happy to thank them for the shitty first aid patch work they did on him. A pair of hungry jaws to the face that would give him an easy, much needed, meal. More energy to speed his healing down in his home. Glancing out the window for a better idea of where he was to find the nearest water entrance. Growling at the sight of lots of trees from a 2nd floor window.

“no houses? This place by the factories?” he questioned. Derry was small with the houses always next to another. The only place he knew a house may not have neighbors was at the edge of the abandoned factories. But that wasn't so bad as that meant the large river would be right next door between all those trees. He turned back to walk toward the bedroom door. Stepping out from the carpeted room out into the wooden floored hall. The loud tapping of liquid catching his attention to look down. His blood was leaving a black trail where he walked. A sign of how badly damaged he was with blood unable to dissolve away through the air. A shameful sight he hated to have happen in all his billions of years on the earth.

He grumbled in continuing down the hall upon passing a bedroom door the small hall ended. The walled side on his left, having an open closet, ending to an open railed hall. Able to see down into a living room area that connected to two other rooms. A kitchen toward the left and a sun room off to the right nearby the stairs ending. Catching the scent of lavender that he recognized, who ever they were, was a female living here alone. Having a sense of deja vu that the scent was something he dealt with before. Tossing the thought aside on his way to the stairs that he needed to take a pause at the top of. Taking it slow on his way down to the front door. Opening it had him alarmed by the unknown location. There was not a single house anywhere near the one he was in. where was this house out in the middle of nowhere? Worst of all that meant the river wasn't here neither any water drains. There wasn't even a modern street in front, but a long gravel driveway turning to a far off dirt road.

Grumbling in thought over the roads. “by the farms in the country.” it had to be. Thinking of what to do next in the condition he was in. there was no entrance back to his lair around here. Was he fit enough to travel the long walk back to town? Couldn't stick around here so he figured he would make up a plan along the way. He wasn't willing to stay here for some human to return home who knows when if they were a farmer. Traveling his way down the roads he recognized more the further he got. Keeping more around the trees in thick brush to hide from passing cars. He didn't want to deal with humans stopping to ask him all sorts of questions of how he was. He wanted to get home so that he could rest away all these wounds without interference.

It was getting late in the day and despite all his walking he was halfway to any drainage pipe. The deadlights debating on weather another black out would be required. He wanted to make it home, but all this bleeding was sinking his emergency energy.

“fine.” he snarled to his injured form. Getting down to rest where he wasn't in the open forest brush. If some crackhead found him and attempted to do anything. Then, hey, he would get a freely delivered meal right to him. Blacking out enough for his body to “sleep” and rejuvenate itself to get up in the morning.

Finding it strange that it wasn't long before somebody found him out in the middle of nowhere. Maybe 15 minutes after he rested down. Sensing the light of a flashlight waving over him he kept still. If they got any closer to look he could grab them. Catching the scent of lavender thinking back to the scent at that country house. Must have been the one living in that house if that was the case. Did they see him gone and went out to find them? This could work to his advantage if he acted hopelessly sick from his injuries. Have them approach to help him up where he could go right for the throat.

He opened his eye for a peek at the situation. Blinded by the flashlight shining into his eye before it moved away. When his vision adjusted to the new found darkness he was furious at the sight of **her**.

Beverly marsh looking down at him, flashlight in hand, while he was so injured. His mind panicked over what to do now that his hidden survival was exposed to the losers. remembering why that scent was so familiar to him. It was _hers_ and that house was _hers_ as well. Did she drag him home to keep him somewhere long enough to gather the rest of the losers? If she had caught up to him they wouldn't be too far behind. He had to run so that he could hide or should he kill her while he had the chance? What if they were separate and she hadn't called for them yet?

He bared his teeth at her in an aggressive growl. He couldn't fight even if he wanted to and needed her to back off. His only chance was to run enough into the forest and blend in under a thick bush until they gave up the search. His home wouldn't be safe after this as that would be where they first look. Standing was turning fruitless after so many attempts. Was this it for his body? Forced to spend the next centuries recreating himself? Down in front of _her_ in a mess of his own blood.

He glared at her with dagger eyes as she stood there staring back. Taking off her leather jacket to open it between her hands. Tossing it over his head making him pissed off even more. “did she cover me as if I am a terrified bird?!” He wasn't some stupid creature made docile in the dark. He wasn't blinded either and was still aware she was standing there. He'd show her how this damned jacket truly made him feel. Roaring out in ripping it off to bite into the clothing. Finding joy in feeling the chunks shredded by his teeth. Treating it as if he would with her by making each piece smaller and smaller.

Stopping when the jacket was thoroughly reduced to shreds beyond repair. Held back only by the vast taste of blood feeling his mouth. Did he manage to snag her and not realize? No, she was still standing there having taken a few steps back as he raged over the jacket. He dropped a piece of it from his mouth to then realize it was his mouth filled by the liquid. All the stress of ripping apart the jacket had collapsed his body. He wheezed though the blood unending in its flowing from his jaws. Deadlights screaming in thought to flee the body, but what about Beverly? This could be the last moment to save this body from destruction. Deciding if it was too damaged to even flee from her it wasn't worth sticking around in. blacking out to separate back into the limbo void. Keeping an eye on the body's little remaining connection for it to finally sever.

The deadlights waited for they were sure was a while passing in Derry. Feeling instead that the body was healing again. Curious as to what happened that night in the woods. The losers didn't kill their body while it was left helpless? Keeping him alive for what purpose? To have a sporty chance at him instead of kicking him while he was down? The deadlights would have to wait and see. As soon as the body gathered enough energy they filled out the form to wake.

Feeling battered down from all the energy wasted by stress. Unprepared to feel a stinging pain to one wound he lashed out. Snarling through gritted teeth to slash out a hand of sharp claws. Feeling the startled breath of the one he attacked right as they dodged his swing. A close call for Beverly sitting not too far with a handful of cotton and the other holding a bottle of alcohol. Off the rush of his swing he needed to lie back down into the bed. Taking in that she had managed to drag him back to the house for more treatments. She didn't make a move toward him until after he calmed down. Dabbing the alcohol covered cotton over another wound. His body twitching and tensing to lash out, yet unable to spend enough energy for it. Growling at her being the one thing he could do.

Quieting down when she stopped to tell him something. “I need to remove your shirt.” after all the first aid she attempted with his clothes on doing no good. Sensing how uncomfortable she was to say that as well as defeated. He didn't bother to answer if she was asking for permission. Displeased enough by how much she was touching him when he didn't need her help. Growling again when she reached for the first red pom button to snap free. Despite not wanting to remove it he allowed the freed clothing to dissolve off him. Avoiding the need to be touched more in struggling to slip it off the rest of the way. Continuing his growling the rest of the time she took treating him.

Taking a good look at her for the first time in years. Having grown half a foot taller with her red hair still kept mostly short at shoulder length. Wearing A new denim jacket over a short sleeved shirt flowing past her hips to mid thigh. Dark jean pants whose ends were covered over by her black leather boots.

Patching his wounds in finishing off her at home treatment. Cleaning away all the bloody cotton balls into the trash. Leaving the room with old bloody sheets in a basket she switched off the light with a close of the door. Giving him time to somewhat rest without her poking and prodding him. Questioning why she did all this. Why the other losers weren't here to gawk at him for a laugh. Maybe they would come in the morning to deal with him. Perhaps what he though earlier in the forest was true. She hadn't called them at all about him living. Bill he was sure wouldn't wait to see him in the morning. He would have been the first to rush down and kick his skull in.

this gave him the chance to save himself from being discovered. Kill Beverly as soon as possible like he wanted before. To make a meal out of her would be best, but he couldn't afford the chance of her calling for help if she slipped his grip. Subtle would have to be how he played the game. Kill her slowly so by the time she realized what happened it would be too late. For now he had to rest for the right moment when she made a mistake. Thinking that it wouldn't be long if she kept treating him like a hospital patient. He closed his eyes to “sleep” the night away. Body building energy without “blacking out” like humans did or needing his darkened limbo.

Eventually he felt the warmth of the morning sun across his exposed chest. Hearing from afar an alarm clock going off to be stopped a moment later. Listening as Beverly wandered around the house eventually coming up to his door. Entering as quietly as possible on the assumption that she thought he was sleeping. Listening to her walk around in checking over him without touching. Heading back over to the first aid kit she left on the bedside stand. Rustling through it to grab something then carefully peeling a bandage away. He expected her to replace it and leave it at that for the next one. Not dab another cloth over it soaked in burning alcohol. Body reacting instinctively on its own in lashing out toward the pain.

Biting down into her arm with curved rows of teeth hooking into the soft flesh. He didn't plan this, but her fatal mistake of being so close was working for the better. Ready to yank back for the limb to pop off. Lucky for Beverly his energy in the sudden lash out was spent. Pulling back his jaws weakened into slacking open enough for her to twist free. Surprised she got free the proper way instead of reflexively yanking back. When victims yanked themselves free it shredding their arms further on his curved teeth. instead she pushed forward deeper into his jaws to unhook the teeth first then pulling free.

He snarled at her as she looked at her bloody torn arm. Rushing out with the first aid kit to the bathroom down the hall. He wasn't happy that his meal escaped his jaws, however her death was sealed the same. Grinning at the bathroom door down the hall he could see from the bed. That injury was guaranteed to get infected instantly and after a day or so it would be far past rotten.

“Disinfect it all you want. Your arm can't be saved by a bottle of alcohol.” he chuckled to himself. Turning serious as he watched her leave with a freshly bandaged arm back to her bedroom. Changing out of a bloody sleeved shirt into a cleaner one. Walking back to shut his door without trying to do anymore treatments to him. Amused by the small glare she shot him as if what he did wasn't expected. Her footsteps going down the stairs to pass through the front door. a car starting to drive off down the road.

“where is she going?” he thought. Worry growing on maybe she went to fetch the others after that retaliation. “ time for me to take another trip down the road.” rising off the bed to unsteadily stand against the wall.


	2. Hunger

Messing with the door knob he growled when it refused to open. “she locked me in?!” he snarled. Crushing the week metal knob in his hand before yanking it back to free the entire door from its hinges. Tossing it over the stair railing he passed by. At the bottom of the stairs he suffered a lack of energy again. Leaning on the end stair railing to wheeze in a breath of air.

“dammit.” growling in continuing on. A wave of exhaustion hitting him like a brick wall past the front door. Frustrated Deadlights needing another visit to the limbo on a collapsing body. Waking by nightfall as Beverly was pulling up. “fucking stupid.” he growled over his position of barely conscious outside her front door. Knowing how stupid he must have looked right now. Unable to do anything as Beverly stepped out from her car to look down at him. Stepping by to pass the front door to sigh over the flung door. A reaction that had a smile glance his face. Frowning as she stepped back over to him to stand by his side. Reaching down to try moving him if it weren't for him lunging at her again.

A loud clack sounding by his teeth making contact with each other at missing her. Growling in warning for her to not touch him. She threw a hand up in defeat to look between him and the bedroom he used to be in. rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration. Appearing to get an idea that had her rushing back into the car. Leaving him where he was to rush off down the road in the night. In trying to get up he gave up after a couple failed attempts. Grumbling curse words repeatedly to then give in to resting again.

Hearing clearly when Beverly returned to park in the driveway. Taking a little longer to exit her car before heading over to him. Inside he was laughing at knowing she wanted to get him back inside, but what could she do? Getting close meant being in biting distance. Not bothering to open an eye unless she dared to touch him again. His decision helped Beverly all the more in readying her equipment. A small jingling noise was heard and then something wrapped around his face. When he tried to sit up, he felt her pushing back long enough to a click sounding behind his head.

Its was a fucking muzzle being locked shut around his jaws. He thrashed around in clawing at the tough leather with no success. Lack of energy leaving his grip useless on the heavy duty padlock snapped firmly in place. He raked his face across the rocks and gravel near by to try beating the leather down. Collapsing down in a heap of exhaustion wheezing through the premium muzzle.

Cursing her in thought. “fucking bitch. … must have paid a fortune.” still giving credit where credit was due on finding such an extremely durable muzzle. Thinking back on how even when her arm was bit she didn't scream like many victims. She grit her teeth and got it patched up the best she could.

He glared up at her in a _now what? _expression that had her looking around to figure that out. The biggest threat, a bite, taken care of although his claws were still free to hook in. she went inside briefly to come out with a large blanket in hand. Setting it down beside him to then cautiously pull him onto it. Receiving resistance by him clawing into the ground to anchor himself in place. Fighting with her the entire way she dragged him along back to his room. Claw marks left in the front door way. The walls and railing ruined by long deep marks. Same as the walls leading up to his room where she managed to pull him up onto the bed covered in fresh sheets. Too tired to do anything else by this point. She treated all of his reopened wounds without alcohol after learning from his past aggression.

Her shredded arm catching his eye at her veins blackening. The small detail spreading just past the large gauze bandage covering half her lower arm. It was serious after only a day since the damage was done. All this work to avoid him had weakened her body further to spread the infection. The scent of disease creeping over the gentle lavender one she had normally. Death coming on as a dry hay mixed with a rotten acidic fruit the worse the body broke down.

She finished applying new bandages to move on to start cleaning up. Packing everything else away to leave him alone again for the night. He thought of escaping again if it meant she had to stress out on getting him to the room all over. Taking out his anger on the closest thing to him, the bed. Clawing into the tall wood posts down into small nubed corners. His rage sated for the moment he decided not to bother with another escape. Due to how fast she was turning sick from the bite. He could wait her out at this point and relax to build energy. Resting down into the bed in waiting for the next morning. Excitement on how sick Beverly would be when he saw her next.

The new morning announced to both of them by Beverly's alarm clock. Taking twice as long to leave her room freshly dressed to head over to his room. A fever radiating warmth off her when standing close to him. Slow in getting ready to check that his wounds were closed after last night. Both of them getting through the morning without a fight.

“where'd you get this?” his voice wheezing about the muzzle. Beverly pausing her work debating on whether to answer honestly or not.

Her voice rough from illness.“pet shop.” she lied.

“... you walked into a sex shop. Didn't you?” the muzzle not made for any type of dog on earth. Watching her hurry her work with an embarrassed blush that he knew. Beverly not saying another word to go about her day off out of the house. Unable to lock him in this time since he ripped the door away. With her gone he rested the day away until the time she was to come back. Patiently waiting for a few hours when it turned _too_ late for her.

“not back yet? Did the infection catch up to her already?” grin stretching across his face. Turning back to rest more peacefully at mind. Although disappointed she didn't die in the house where he could reach her body. “oh well.” tossing that aside to focus on more important things. Building enough energy to get out of this awful house she imprisoned him in. resting through the night that passed through the day into the next. Beverly still nowhere in sight he happily enjoyed the bedroom up to the second morning. The next thing to irritate him was the sun itself pulling into the room.

Liking its warmth, but not the light stinging his eyes while trying to rest. Since Beverly's leaving she also left the ceiling light on. Another irritant he could stand no longer. Sitting up enough to swipe the ceiling light to shatter into pieces. Moving to stand by the room window with a lean against the nearby wall. Tapping the wall with his finger tips to stretch out a silver threading. Criss crossing it to cover the room into a pitch blackness. Spreading it out to make the place more homey to him by a winding narrow path leading to the bed from the doorway. Coating every wall in the webbing to spread slightly out into the hall where he finished. Returning to bed for further rest in the dark cozy den he made for himself. Another few days of peace being broken by the sound of a car pulling up.

“**no**.” his thoughts growled. Hearing the front door open for soft footsteps to enter. “**she lived?!**” he hissed. Eyes glaring toward the entrance to his constructed den. Her steps coming up the stairs to stop at the top. Her pace half the speed in approaching down the hall. Part of him relieved she skipped visiting him to head into her bedroom for the night. “how could that have not killed her?!” he glared up at the ceiling. Her lavender scent returning over the sickened dry hay smell with a newly added medical one. That recognizable scent from hospitals and doctors offices where she must've been these past few days. This muzzle on his face wouldn't allow him another try of infectious biting. Too weak to snap it off currently he was thrown back to square one. Resting his way in preparation for a fight in the morning.

When he heard her get up in the morning he tensed. Adjusting himself to lay in wait at the tunnel facing toward the foot of the bed. The space was much more of a threat to Beverly since she was last here. Not nearly enough space to dodge back anymore if he lunged. A humans poor night vision requiring a flashlight to navigate the minor maze with comfort. Excited by her steps hesitantly walking down to stop at the webbed door way. Pennywise clawed into the bed sheets to steady himself upon her entering the room. Traversing along the path he made right to the core of where he stayed. Observing her glance around the corner to carefully check the new den.

A minor bit of light bleeding through the covered window to highlight the webbed walls in a darkened yellow glow of the rising sun. Still not enough to reveal himself from his lowered pouncing position. He lunged forward to sink his claws into her side. Feeling the cloth of her clothes tug back to escape his grasp. The grin on his face at success dropping to the sound of shredding fabric. He didn't hook deep enough through the thick sweater she was wearing. Losing his only grasp on her to be left with fist fulls of fabric. He couldn't let her get away a second time or shed be harder to attack the next.

Tossing the sweater pieces to the side for another clawed lunge at her. Shredding through his own threading walls as he scrambled to catch her as she ran out. Beverly making it to the safety of the lightened hall he stopped halfway in his narrow tunnels. Unable to corner her out in the open house he didn't bother following. roaring out toward the exit with a punch to the floor in releasing his boiling frustration. Wheezing afterwards back to the bed for another long rest. Never feeling like he could get ahead on his energy.

“if only this stupid muzzle!!” thoughts wanting to rage over something. Yet, the back of his mind knew it wasn't only the muzzle holding him back. Looking down to the freshly bloodied sheets from his wounds reopening. At this rate they would never heal and now Beverly surely wouldn't come back in to treat them. Wanting to fight, but losing the will as the energy was sucked from him being so aggressive all day long. Having to accept that for a time he'd have to deal with her through whatever plans she had for him. Resting the day away after she left in the car. On her return home, she went straight to bed.

The next morning he heard her get up and expected her to skip his check up. Listening to her carefully step closer down the darkened hall. Stepping into his room to stupidly approach him after yesterday. Catching a glance at her peeking around the corner toward him. Eyes locking on each other in a long returning stare.

“coming in?” he broke the silence first. Wanting to get it over with or scare her off.

“not going to fight?”

he wheezed. “too tired”

sighing tiredly under her breath “me too.” cautiously stepping in to open the first aid kit. Nursing the wounds to close up the rest of the way. Drying the flowing blood off his white smooth skin using a pack of tissues. Changing the soaked bandages to be replaced by more heavy duty gauze covered by medical tape. Aiming to make her daily treatments less needed after they caused them both so much stress. Her clean up faster this time while keeping an eye on him for any movement. The tired clown letting her leave peacefully this time.

Waiting for her to leave the house as usual so that he could rest. A few hours later she still hadn't left meaning she was staying home today. Her steps wandering the house doing chores throughout the day. Coming up to his room after lunch to check on him. He didn't look or ask what she came for to continue his rest. Surprised to sense her stepping further into the den to sit on the couch she treated him from.

“sitting there to stare at me like a display?” twisting toward the side of being hostel if she kept it up. Body tensing when her palm softly pressed against him. Holding it there to gauge his reaction toward waking or not. Changing it to a soothing gentle pet along his back. Not liking how she was touching him, yet the petting was nice against his sore muscles. The petting was short lived when she switched to taking up a blanket to cover his upper half. His upper shirt to ruffled collar still left off after the first treatment. Heading back to work more around the house for the rest of the day.

The smell of her cooking dinner rising up to seep into his room. His mouth drooling over the cooking hamburger down stairs. Finding relief when she soaked it in a strong tomato sauce covering the meat. It had been so long since he'd eaten. How was she to keep that problem under control?

“she better not come up to spoon feed me meat loaf.” grumbling to himself. Human foods he could eat, but it had no nutritional value for his body. The deadlights needed a more lively essence to slowly devour. The only thing having that was human flesh when it was newly killed. Preserving such a meal was difficult years ago, in his condition it was impossible now. What he caught needed to be eaten while it was still warm on the bones. Was this the losers big plan? They threatened to starve him and this was their way of doing it? Keeping him healthy and muzzled long enough for his body to finally give out.

“no wonder they're not bothering to visit. Waiting for me to be on my deathbed before coming over to laugh. Leaving _her_ to do all the work since she isn't afraid.”

her dinner finished she returned back to her room. The dark house quiet in the night while he stayed up to think. He couldn't lay here to slowly starve to death he needed to take some sort of action. This muzzle was a death sentence to keep on any longer. He had enough energy to walk down the hall to her room. Sneak in to search for the key to the muzzle lock then pounce on her sleeping form. One meal was all he needed to get anywhere it was such a so close yet so far case. Closed eyes to rest opening at the presence of others approaching the house. A group of 4 males he assumed were some of Beverly's friends come to visit.

The fear seeping off them as they kept their steps abnormally soft notifying him they weren't. The splintering of the front door slowly forced open to loudly pop free. One of them lowly cursing the sudden noise as they flooded in to spread around the first floor. Shuffling through things to stop at hearing Beverly's door open. She wasn't fully unaware of what was going on. Nerves on edge over something that she guessed was him at first coming into his room to check that he was there. When she peeked around his tunnel corner he pretended to be resting to avoid being asked questions. Unwilling to inform her of the dangers waiting down stairs. Hunger stabbing his stomach off her sudden fear of knowing it wasn't him disturbing the night. Aside from hunger her Standing in his room in waiting for something annoying him.

Glad to sense her leaving his room to stand out in the hallway instead. guardedly heading down the stairs in investigating the situation. Oblivious to the males shifting around the house to close in on her. The fear sprouting between 5 humans was driving Pennywise mad. Drool oozing out the sides of his muzzle to soak the bed spot under his chin. Sitting up to plan how he could use this situation to his advantage. 5 humans wracked with fear in this house and 4 of them would surely come to him eventually. Easy meals that he couldn't afford to have escape his hunger. However there was still the issue of the key to his muzzle and only _she_ could tell him where to search for it. He didn't have the spare energy to search every nook and cranny for a puny key. Leaving him in a hard spot that relied entirely on Beverly answering his question. Killing her would need him to lose energy in searching and then trying to hunt anything would be fruitless. Reluctantly he had to save Beverly from the intruders in order to save himself. Conserving the energy to proceed his plans next few steps.

Those males had grabbed Beverly and sat her down in the living room. One standing by to guard while the others scavenged around the house. Shouting now and again to ask where any valuables were without receiving any good enough answers. Thudding footsteps coming up the stairs stopped by Beverly's protests.

She warned the intruder. “don't go up there!”

being told to “shut up” as the male continued to the top of the stairs. Steps stumbling to a stop when moving toward the pitch black doorway covered in large bits of webbing. “what the fuck?” the male whispered to himself.

The one guarding Beverly had their attention turned to the one upstairs. “what is it?” asking the one above.

“some spider infestation in a room up here. Shit, the whole door way is covered in webs!”

Beverly butting in. “yes! Very deadly spiders in there! That's why I said not to go up there!”

the two idiots ignoring her warnings. “walk in and check the room then walk out.” the one below told the higher.

“man, if I get bit im-ma be pissed.” the other complained. Steps gaining a pace up to the doorway. Heading through the maze of threading as they let out low curses the entire time.

“what you see?” the one downstairs called up.

The male on the 2nd floor returning out of the room. “nuthin. An empty bed and drawers full of medical junk and sheets.”

Beverly swallowing nervously at hearing the bed was empty. Pennywise had moved somewhere in the house for an unknown purpose.

A scream of pain coming from the back of the house having them all jump. The guard ordering the other to go check it out. Leaving Bev alone with only one intruder who was on edge enough for an easy distraction to be made. A crashing of glass bringing the twos attention toward the kitchen. Glancing to Bev to gesture for her to get up and head toward the kitchen. Followed by him gun in hand pointed toward her back. Looking over the shining shards of what was once a clear glass scattered across the floor tiles. It took only a moment of the guard not facing Beverly for Pennywise to snatch her away. His hand reaching out of a small pantry door to grab her throat.

Silencing her from letting out a sound by his crushing grip yanking her in. loosening only after closing the small wood door to hide the two of them. Grip loosening enough for her to breath again for the two of them to talk.

Hissing out in whisper he asked what he wanted. “where's the key?”

feeling Beverly nervously swallow under his grip. Refusing to answer in preventing his starving jaws being unleashed. The pantry was dark, but she could still see the glistening drool hanging from his jaws. The dripping drool tapping on the tile at her feet when they fell under their own weight. Wincing in pain by his claws sinking into her throat demanding an answer.

Answering out a “no.” needing to shut her eyes under the claws digging deeper. Wheezing out in a useless struggle against the grip he couldn't lose. The claws receding for her to let out the answer he wanted. “in the bedroom under a corner of the carpet.” his grip letting her go.

warning her “**stay here**.” Glowing eyes disappearing last as his form merged into the darkness. Appearing into her bedroom where he found the key in less than a minute. Taking half that time to release the muzzle off of him. Stomping down to crush the lock into the floorboards. The muzzle taking the next turn in getting all the parts twisted beyond usability. Catching the attention of all the intruders searching for the missing Beverly.

The guard now sticking by the one who screamed. The other males leg painfully snapped in two without even knowing what really happened. Crying and sobbing over the limb on the living room couch. Pennywise couldn't kill them too early, but he can certainly **break** them. Waiting for the others to come storming into the room. The first one barging in had their knee stomped in backwards. Crumpling to the ground in agony when the second was grabbed to be thrown down to the floor. A bite to the intruders spine snapping the crucial nerves to the body's system. Left paralyzed from the neck down, but not dead. Stuck looking in the direction of his friend, with the broken knee, being devoured alive.

The clown shredding through the meat with wide jaws of sharp teeth as a shark would. Chunks torn to be swallowed down in heavy gulps without a second of chewing. Bloody bones in a pile of destroyed fabric was all that was left after mere minutes of them entering the room. The paralyzed man begging to be rescued by the one guarding below. Silenced by a hand covering his mouth that muffled his screams through his turn of being eaten. Watching the clown snap the ribs to eat the organs it contained. Feeling not an ounce of pain since his paralysation, however mentally traumatized in the short moment before his lack of organs ended his life.

The two fresh meals acting as a breath of fresh air for Pennywise. Having _some_ energy in his system to cure his exhausted wheezing. Walking without need of a wall or under threat of collapsing after 20 steps. Listening back in on what was going on down stairs after not paying attention for the past 2 minutes. Hearing that Beverly was caught by the guard now questioning her as to what was going on. Her unable to explain what _IT_ was or what happened to the men upstairs.

Desperate to get them away from his hunger she pleaded with the last two. “we have to go!”

the guard refusing to leave. “no! You and whoever else is in this house is going to pay!”

Pennywise having newly regained energy had the chance to play some tricks. Sneaking down stairs by the shadows to spy on the three in the living room. Taking hold of a nearby vase to throw into the kitchen next to them for their eyes to be taken off the injured male. laying on the couch he was yanked away by claws to the throat. A gasp notifying the two too late in looking back to check on him. The couch empty covered in a sliding blood stain on the top of the head rests. Same as his last two meals he finished this one off in a minute. His hunger no longer a problem though that didn't mean he was going to allow that last intruder to escape. Energy needing to be stocked up as much as possible without knowing when his next meal could be.

The final strike wasn't stealthy as the others with no one left to alarm. Avoiding tipping Beverly off so she wouldn't in turn warn them of their approaching demise. The two of them shouting at each other in an argument. Beverly receiving a slap to the face to shut her up that knocked her down. She had no chance to warn the other when the clown stalked up behind him. Slamming him into the ground to be torn into for Pennywise's last meal of the night. Enjoying the fear soaked meat he forgot the man's gun in hand. A blast shocking his side full of pain stopping his eating to rip the man's arm from the socket. Gritting his teeth in looking at the new wound leaking black blood.

Cursing over the new injury that would steal the energy he regained. Turning back to finish the meal he would need for healing. A movement out of the corner of his eye locking his sights onto Beverly sneaking away.

Roaring at her “DON'T YOU MOVE!” freezing her in place. Quickly going through the last of his meal to deal with her next. To eat her or not he debated again within his mind. Deciding that he still needed her for healing even more after the bullet wound made. Standing up from the bloody remains filled his vision in dark spots. Fighting the oncoming collapse as he stumbled his steps to stay standing. The darkness leaving for him to stay steady on his feet. Beverly standing much closer holding her arms half ready to catch him if he fell. Shrinking back when his focus locked clearly onto her.

Her gaze avoiding his to look back after he turned toward the stairs. “we should get you clean.” quietly mentioning to him.

Looking down he saw himself coated in blood along with meat bits. Cleaning himself along with the house was easy … using energy … to save some of it he agreed. “fine, upstairs.” he ordered. Still keeping the plan to clean the remains of the house. Spare Beverly the need to and risk getting ill off the rotting messes. Laughing at himself protecting Beverly from anything as he growled at her for about to turn on the bathroom light. “leave it off.”

skipping the light she set up a warm bath for him to soak under. The once clear water turned a tinted black. Darkening the longer he soaked from his bullet wound unable to seal shut. Beverly looking down at it when she mentioned it. “i can pull the bullet out.” offering softly. A confirming nod having her momentarily leave to fetch the kit. A long pair of tweezers used to, as gently as possible, slide the intact bullet from his side. Moving on to remove all his bandages that were ruined this past 15 minutes. Taking hold of a loofah to scrub away the dried blood sticking to his skin. Doing the bare minimum to get him clean without agitating him too much.

Leaving the tub he dried off far quicker then Beverly expected. Walking him back to the webbed bedroom out of concern rather than needing to. His bullet wound leaking a trail of blood alongside the rest of his seeping wounds left uncovered. Back in bed she brought up his need for further treatment hesitantly due to one thing. “I need to clean these with alcohol.” flinching back from the snarl of threatening teeth at the mention of the substance.

Snapping at her “i don't need it! I can't get infections! Unlike **you**!” bearing teeth as he threw a glance at her professionally treated arm. Dropping the subject she decided to also keep the treatment to the bare minimum. using bandages made of heavy gauze stuck on by medical tape. Sitting back on the couch chair for a break after this long night. Rubbing her face to break away some fatigue to start putting things away. Staying on the couch without a word passing between them on what happened. Pennywise resting eventually while Beverly stayed awake on the chair.

Agitated thoughts filling his head. “I am not so helpless to need watching. Even after being shot.” hating that Beverly was still here. Thinking of another reason why she was sticking around. “after those intruders coming in she can't sleep.” the closest thing to safety was him if someone else encroached the house. He'd tolerate her presence for tonight if it meant she was less likely to turn ill from stress.


	3. Scars

The new morning rose to fill the webbed den in a yellow glow. Beverly sitting on the chair while he rested nearby. Hearing her get up to leave he opened his eyes, anxious that she was heading off to escape his reach and tell others about the night.

Stopping her with a question. “where are you going?”

Beverly turning to look back to him. “to work.”

“stay here.”

“I have to pay bills. I can't afford to take any days off.” her restless night shining through in a tired voice.

“you were here yesterday.”

“yes, because that was my normal day off. After my _hospital visit_ I have to do lots of overtime. I'll come back late tonight and every other night.” taking a jab at this partially being his fault. Leaving while he was left grumbling over the fact. Her body language didn't say she was lying leaving no choice for him but to believe her. Hearing her take a quick shower to redress in fresh clean clothing for the day. Heading back toward his room to check on his bullet wound. About to shift the bandages when he snapped at her.

“leave it!”

shouting back at him out of frustration. “can you stop being a dick so I can check!”

“why are you even bothering? Go to work already.” shifting to where she couldn't check the wound. “how'd you even find me after that explosion? I thought I would surely be buried under the rubble.”

“because I am not a dick who leaves someone to die a miserable death. I was walking home when I spotted you in the scar.”

“the scar?”

“the big chasms made by the tunnel explosions. Some call it the scar or the canyon since it turned a few blocks into long ditches. Killed some people inside the houses that were destroyed aside from all the workers who were in the tunnels. Almost half of Derrys streets are closed now that I don't believe will ever be fixed with how deep the damage goes. Lots of rain afterwards didn't help the search for people. Washing away rubble or sinking it deeper into the building mud.

Maybe that's what made it easier for you to be found. Sticking out of some rubble I first thought you were one of the missing construction workers until I got close. I dug you out anyway and saw you were still breathing so I took you home. I was really hoping to get you healed up in a day or two and free you back into the wild.”

“HA! Keeping me from a miserable death?!” he laughed. “after you all threatened me with starvation?”

“I don't blame a wolf for needing to eat.” her tone serious. “that does not mean I am going to sit on the dinner plate or let others be eaten if I can help it. Besides, you don't look very starved to death.”

“fuck you! Get away from me before I snap your other arm!” threatening through the fatigue catching up to him being aggressive again. Beverly taking him by surprise by shoving him down into the bed. Shifting him into laying fully on his back to reach the bullet wound. Pushing a hand up under his bottom jaw to restrain him from lunging back up. Pennywise ready to retaliate by shredding into her if it weren't for where she decided to settle. Straddling over his hips to sit down in restraining him further. His body going lax on its own from the intimate interaction pacifying him.

His head laying back she slowly removed her hand from his bottom jaw. “don't move and I'll get through this quick!” already checking through his wounds. What she was doing flying over his mind focusing on something else a lot lower. The shifting of her hips over his developing a building arousal he hadn't felt in a long while. Ever since he first landed on this space rock there was something interesting to him about the females here. All their soft flowery smells made them more tempting a meal to dine on. It was only when he bedded one that he captured the true feel of them. Taking a chance on the disgusting creatures after a night of accidental courting and drinking.

Excited by the play he couldn't do between the rare numbers of his species. Learning over time how delicate they were to handle. Holding back his bites to nurture forth an excitement at their core a sweet taste that far more addictive than fear. Unfortunately for every female he sweetened to taste they never lasted long. Devoured to ultimately satisfy his hungering addiction of their taste. Belly filled quite the while after swallowing down the last bloody bite. Compared to fear it filled his stomach greater, but took too long to develop for a payment that was so easy to lose. Females lost interest if you don't pamper them enough. Humans fragility in general that had them die at any moment. Unpractical enough in the long run that he never committed to keep it up. Defaulting to terrorizing humans for a seasoned meal.

Thinking back on it all had his dick excited for some fun. Twisting around in his pants to rub against Beverly seated right above. At the rubbing between her legs she halted in treating his wounds. Pennywise waiting for her to leap off feeling repulsed by the action. Aware of her past negative sexual encounters when she was younger. Inhaling a deep breath leading him to heavily swallow a mouth full of drool. Her flowering lavender fragrance shaping to let him be aware of her excitement. A fiery smoked cinnamon he already wanted to grab a taste of. Denied all possibility of that today as she slipped off him. His check up for the morning finished that she was ready to leave for work. Heading out of the room faster than most mornings.

Taking in another deep breath to enjoy her scent in sitting up. Stunned to know he could cause such feelings in the girl who tried to kill him. Enjoying the image of her riding him to the point of screaming his name. Able to arouse her left the way open to make that a future possibility. How was he to do this with someone so guarded? Gentle coaxing during his treatments that perhaps a deal could be made. Staying an obedient patient as long as she stayed on him like before. Shifting it toward something more each day to test how willing she was. Eventually he could convince her to try something a bit more risky.

The thrill of his plan causing him to watch the clock through the rising heat of the summer day. The sound of the car late in the day announcing her return. Displeased that she skipped seeing him right away to go shower. Shifting in bed to lay stomach down creating a difficult position for her to work with. A start to his plan intending for her to fight him back into the past position of pinning him down. Tapping his fingers on the bed impatiently during her time redressing in the bathroom. Coming into his room dressed in a pair of shorts partially covered by a long short sleeved t-shirt.

Jump starting the life in his pants over the tempting sight. Thankful that today had been extra hot to give him this lovely view. Attention brought up momentarily from her legs by her talking to him for his treatment.

Her voice sounding tired after a long day of work. “nothings bled through the new bandages. Does anything hurt?” partially up lifting the larger bandages for a glance under them. Her lethargy during the check over leading to a costly mistake. Stepping within the reach of his hungry jaws drooling for a taste of her.

Gazing over her soft thighs that would be a tender sweet bite. Swallowing down so much drool to the point he couldn't hold back anymore. Mouth opening for what he considered to be a small nip. Arms wrapping around her to be pulled close. Catching her releasing a hiss of pain by teeth piercing her inner thigh to let blood flow. Her hands planted on his shoulders in keeping herself steady during the situation that would have many panicking. Helpless by the bite directly over her major artery that left her life in Pennywise's jaws.

One pull back in ripping the artery open would end her life here. Lucky for her he only wanted a taste, not a bite to swallow down. retracting his teeth to lick over all the blood droplets pooling over the skin. Lapping over the fresh bite long enough to close a few of the marks. The once bacteria infectious bite turning into a cleaning fast healing treatment. Good for small injuries, but took forever to help the larger ones shrink. In spite of the bleeding coming to a stop he kept licking along her thigh. Tasting higher to a more sensitive area under the edging of her shorts. Tempted to tear the fabric away enough to lick somewhere more private. Leaving behind a layer of drool in savoring the heated scent this treatment eased her into.

Arms wrapped around to rub the tops of her hips. Face buried to lick between her legs so long he felt them shivering. Her hands gripping his back through heavy heated breaths. Making no attempts to pull away when his bite released past a few minutes ago. His grip releasing around her hips freeing her to slip out of the room. His smile spread from ear to ear in self gratification as she ran to the bathroom. Hearing the shower start up briefly set on a temperature lacking the steam he saw escaping the door. Shut off when Beverly headed back to her room without heading down to start herself dinner.

Snickering to himself at what he did. “no treatments today after I couldn't help myself. Tomorrow I'll have to be nicer to my in house carer.” bedding down for the night.

The morning golden glow didn't come this time as a storm clouded the skies. Pennywise didn't mind it too much at first. It was when he noticed Beverly being much more hesitant to enter the darkened room. Nerve wracked enough by the narrow death funnel before his den, that the now entirely dark room was off limits for her. Avoiding the space after waking to go make herself breakfast instead. Leaving the clown upstairs fearfully worried she would not be coming in today. Paying close attention to where she was moving around the house. Ready to accept this day as a failure he laid back down to rest.

Alerted by Beverly coming up the stairs to stop at his doorway. Taking deep breaths to gear herself to enter the room. In a hurry down the narrow path to his den where she took a quick peek of him around the corner. Exchanging a glance to one another for a brief moment. When she turned right back around to head out he jumped to get her attention back.

“not going to check up on me?” relieved to hear her steps stop to reply.

“I am not looking to be bit today.”

“I won't bite.”

“how do I know that's not a lie?”

“I promise to be nice the entire time.”

“will you let me use alcohol?”

the liquid had him grumbling but accepting. “yeeees.” satisfied that she was convinced to come back. Taking some cotton to soak in one hand. The other holding the full bottle of alcohol that he could read off her wasn't just for medical reasons. It was a defense to throw in his face if he reacted aggressively toward her. Standing by the bed she held a distrusting look to him about ready to treat the first wound.

Passing her a sly grin in gesturing across himself. “take a seat.”

receiving a questioning look of suspicion. “**why?**”

“easier to check over.” which he was right about as otherwise she'd have to move around the bed for a full look over.

Beverly mumbled in debating something while standing nearby. Glaring back at him in warning. “stay down and **don't move**!” pointing down toward the back of the bed.

Doing as he was told when she moved to straddle his hips. Her legs spread far apart over his muscled body far larger than anyone she knew. Working through the creeping sensation of Pennywise's hands settling on her hips. The hands tensing their grip each time she cleaned the wound with stinging alcohol. Shifting underneath her to work off the pain into a better sensation. Catching the scent of her excited body enjoying the small friction he was causing. Hands pressing her hips down for a more solid feel between the two. Something hard rubbing against the fabric between them looking for a way around it.

Finishing up her treatment she gave one last look over the wounds. Gingerly feeling a hand across his smooth skin. Dipping along the rolling curves of the tight muscles finely showing themselves. Pennywise keeping quiet on the fact her attention was traveling elsewhere. Enjoying that she was marveling his body through delicate touch. Displeased when she caught on to what she was doing with her hands.

Rising off him to rush out of the room while saying a quick excuse. “have to go to work or I'll be late!”

he huffed over the spoiled fun of the morning, but he was able to start something. Having her approach him that allowed more intimate interaction. Keeping it up to break down that wall of her avoiding him due to his past actions. Shifting over in the bed to get comfortable with a look over some of his closest wounds. Burns scabbing over as the edges healed further inward over the course of his stay. Scrapes now being pale healed patches soon to fully disappear. The deeper gouges taking longer to seal themselves past multiple reopenings.

Resting down for Beverly to eventually come home. The common schedule of the boring day passing toward the night by the time she arrived. Starting a small dinner for herself to sit out of place in the living room.

“why there?” he questioned. Tuning in to how her emotions were stressed from something. The sounds of flipping through paper pages as she talked to herself about a few. Certain parts he caught her saying “how can I pay for this?” “tips can't cover this.” her emotions shifting from stress to fearful nerves. Heading to bed to lay awake haunted by those same feelings. By the time she truly went to bed the early morning was not long off.

Pennywise shifting himself to lay back in waiting for Beverly. Who didn't even check on him that morning by rushing straight off to work. Angry that he wasn't visited, with questions filling his head as to why she was in such a rush today. “oh well, there's always time after she gets back.” her return filled by quiet anxiety radiating off her. Her steps drained of all their energy since rushing that morning. Skipping dinner straight to bed to repeat everything the next day. She didn't visit him, headed straight to work and returned home straight to bed. To him it didn't appear she was avoiding him on purpose. Her anxiety's aimed elsewhere taking all her attention away.

What should he do? Cause a bit of trouble to grab some attention that way? That wouldn't last before the room was rubble after multiple scenes made. Then there was his hunger drawn back to the surface. Tempting her to bed would allow him to feed off the energy of her heat without need to harm her. However he needed to coax her into that and she was still incredibly distrusting of him. Far out in the countryside left no other options for food unless they came like those burglars. Hunger tempted by the sound of Beverly leaving her room to start a shower in the hall bathroom. His body telling him to hunt the meal present as who knows when a meal would be available. A short walk down the hall where he could corner her in that small room.

The drool collecting in his mouth oozing out during Beverly's shower. She wasn't **just** showering based of the overwhelming scent escaping the bathroom. His stomach painfully empty on top of this was too much. He had to take a taste to get _some_thing into his body or else he may not last long. Standing from the bed to follow the hall to its end. Taking long enough that Beverly was finishing up her shower by the time he reached the door. Inhaling a deep breath of the escaping scent in savoring it. Gathering up the energy to step through the locked door up behind the unaware girl. The mirror in front of her far too steamed up to reveal his presence. Focusing on brushing out her wet hair as she stood in front of the sink. wrapped from below her shoulders down to her knees in a large blue towel that made her wet red hair stand out all the more.

Finishing up her brushing she set the black brush down to wipe the mirror clean. Surprised at seeing his reflection staring at her from the mirror she whipped around to face him. “what are you doing in here?!” regaining the breath startled from her.

Swallowing down his drool. “what are _you_ doing in here?”

“showering?” raising an eyebrow to his question. Tensing by him stepping closer to leave little room for her to move. Backed up against the sink where his arms surrounded her sides while his hands leaned against the counter edge. Leaning down to deeply scent at her neck for a fresh breath of it. His actions causing the heated scent to turn all the more appetizing.

“smells like you were doing something else.” his call out firing up a bright blush across Beverly's face.

“umm-” her wavering voice cut short by a hand rubbing up along her inner thigh. Swallowing heavily by a gentle squeeze to her thigh with his sharp nails pricking the still wet skin. Rubbing upwards closer to the end goal he wanted so badly. The scent he breathed in burning his nose down into his lungs as a roaring fire would. That fire snuffed out to a bitter black smoke when she stressed at his pressing hand.

“don't! Don't!” she repeated speedily. He retracted his hand to help her feel comfortable again. Without arousal from her he wouldn't be able to get any sort of meal. Making the task of keeping her aroused and comfortable highly important to him.

He thought of what to do next. “pushed too hard. Still far too early for her to be comfortable with me.” accepting that he wasn't going to get anywhere he readied to step away until Beverly mentioned an important detail.

“it hurts.” she mumbled out.

“hurts?” curious on why when he knew that wasn't normal. When she nodded he shifted back to take in the current situation. He could still smell the lovely heated scent off her. Moving forward he offered to do some doctoring of his own. “let me take a look.” picking her up to seat her on the sink counter. Careful to take everything slow for her not to feel like cornered prey. Her heated scent covered in the developing anxiety as he spread her legs to slip close. Kneeling down to get closer under the towel spreading across her legs. A mere look finding nothing wrong, but he'd know more by taste. Stretching his long red tongue changing to a black color further along its length. He gave a tender shallow lick to her that had her tense from the mentioned pain.

The small lick was all he needed to catch the tearing of her walls. Whoever she was with last had been viciously rough to her. He waited for her to ride out the pain as his spit did some healing. The next lick going deeper didn't cause as much pain, but Beverly tensed anyway due to the stinging. Relaxing after the next few licks healed most the painful injuries. Building back up the sweet taste he wanted the first time. His drool dripping tongue lapping up the delicious nectar she was making for him. Taking hardly any time to heal her as he licked every part of her inner walls. Burying his face between her legs pressing her further back against the mirror. Her legs hiked up over his shoulder with fists gripping the fabric there. Moaning along to the greedy licks he repeated in filling his hunger. The close interaction letting him leech away enough energy to feed his body to a healthier status.

He wanted to do so much more, but held back to keep it slow. Pulling away to claim his doctoring finished in licking his salivating jaws clean. He had to remind himself that human females had limited energy to spend for such activities.

Beverly panted to catch her breath.“fuck.”

Pennywise chuckled at her reaction. “night Beverly.” he smirked while opening the bathroom door to leave.

“yeah, night to you to.” joking about the casualness to his leaving. Shutting the door again to finish readying for bed.

He returned to bed on a fuller stomach no longer aching to hunt. Sensing his healing already picking up its pace using the overflow of energy available. Thinking about how he could be back to normal in a few days if he kept this up.


	4. Desperation

The new morning covered the misted land in a warm glow. The air fresher than usual after a heavy rain in the night. The den layered in webs trapping what little heat it could off Pennywise nesting inside. Laying silently across the thrown about bedding. Hearing the morning go like others with Beverly's alarm going off to mark the start of the day. She was slow to get ready this morning with a pause out in the hall. Listening to her step forward into his room. Speaking loud to wake him if he was asleep.

Asking him about last night. “why'd you do it?”

he replied shortly. “why'd you let me?” remaining like he was resting without opening an eye to look at her. Her answer wasn't as fast as his. Sensing an air of confusion off her in thinking over his question.

“... I'll be late at work.” she started. “... thanks...” she mumbled.

Before he could say anything there was a loud knocking at the door. The scent of men slowly creeping inside from the front door edging. Judging off Beverly's reaction it wasn't an expected visit. A spike of fear over her when she peeked down at the front door from the bedroom doorway.

Curiosity bring him to ask. “who is it? More thieves?” drooling at possibly another meal delivering itself.

“no, police.”

“why are they visiting out in the middle of nowhere?”

her voice shaking. “ … I am late on bills.”

“bring them inside. I'll take care of them.” letting his interest in them be known.

“no!”

“i have to eat. With how long I am staying here you know something must be done.”

“ … I know, but you can't have them.” holding a hand out for him to stay in the room. Heading down to greet the police on her doorstep.

Not willing to listen he crept out from the room to listen in on the conversation between her and the officers. Hearing mention of a van parked in the forest brush edging the property. Linked to a group of men reported as missing. Beverly denied all knowledge of the men, but even the officers were onto her lies. Asking her to come down to the office for some questions. Pennywise couldn't allow them to take her away. Stepping up to the front door to gently push Beverly aside. Feeling her hold onto his arm to keep him back in some way. Her worry increasing at what he was planning to do.

He stared them down on the small porch. “what you're looking for isn't here. Go away and take the abandoned van with you.” he snarled down at them. The officers staring blankly at him up until he left their sight into the house. Leaving Beverly alone again with the officers acting different toward her. The men apologized for bothering her and accepted the van was strangely abandoned. Claiming they would tow it themselves without charging a penny for its removal. Giving Beverly a breath of relief that she wouldn't be leaving in a police cruiser. Closing the door, as the officers left, to get Pennywise back into bed. He didn't need the help, but she preferred to make sure he wasn't going to try anything else after that talk.

“I have to leave for work now or I'll be late. Will you be okay?”

he huffed. “what do you think I'll do? Stick a fork in a wall socket?”

“ you may wander down the block and pass out in the middle of the road again.” mumbling on her way out. Unable to do anything else if he decided to while she was gone.

“I didn't pass out on the road!” he shouted from the room. Speaking to himself on being treated like a newborn. “she doesn't trust me to know my limits. Assumes I'd be stupid enough to fall in the middle of a road.” nesting down to rest in the bed. Letting the time rush by for when she returned in the night. Listening to her cook dinner and later prepare for bed. The same night as usual onward to the morning alarm. She didn't visit him this time and headed straight off to work.

Her late night return had a noticeable shift that alerted him to something being wrong. Scenting blood, stress, fear, topped by a large amount of pain radiating off her. She didn't even try to go up the stairs toward her room. She stopped shortly after the door on the living room couch lit up by what small moon light passed the windows. When she didn't move after a while he rose to investigate her current health status. Keeping himself as hidden as possible he crept low to the ground on all fours as a stalking animal would. Cautious about his sharp nails tapping along the wooden parts of flooring. Moving faster along the carpeted living room up to the side of the couch.

Checking first that she wasn't awake to get closer. Barely home for 5 minutes and already in a deep sleep. His quick check already seeing noticeable cause of her stressed pain. Lots of bruising upon closer inspection showing the shape of hand prints. Marking all over her skin from her neck down to her legs from what he could barely see past the pant leg ends. The rest of her covered by herself as she slept in a tightly curled ball. Breathing shallow followed by a wheezing that cut off in a dangerous way. The longer he watched her breathing diminished to not breathing at all. Needing him to step in to prevent her from suffocating in her sleep.

Gliding a hand under her bottom jaw to lift her head toward the air. The bruised mark on her throat wasn't the only damage done. It had crushed her air way that further wasn't helped by ducking her head down when sleeping. Holding her head he carved a nail into her throat down in a thin line. Giving it a quick lick to fix the damage done. Rubbing her neck to speed along the process in healing the airway open. The bruised mark of a hand fading away into the pail glowing skin. Satisfied by the sound of her breathing leveling out to a normal standard. When he moved to rest her head back down their was an explosion of fear off her.

She had woken terrified in momentary confusion of what was going on. Struggling against the clown ready to break into a brawl against him. Realizing it was him after he leaned away from her throwing fists. She calmed down from her episode of panic. Body shaking off the rushing adrenaline of survival she couldn't bring any words forward to give the clown crouching next to her.

Filling in for her he answered questions she anxiously wanted answered. “you're at home on the couch. I needed to fix your throat after you stopped breathing. It was badly crushed by someone's grip, but I don't know who did so.”

her reaction to the answers slowly showed her remembering. Exhaustion kicking in again both physically and mentally on her injured body. Ready already to fall right back to sleep without any more questions.

But he wanted more answers. “ what happened?”

voice rough with pain.“... I don't want to talk about it.” Shutting her eyes to focus on sleeping it all away. He didn't push afterwards to let her body rest. Watching her rest long enough to be sure she wouldn't die in her sleep. Stepping back up to his room for the night. After a few hours he heard Beverly stiffly getting up. Hissing in pain the entire way she stepped up the staircase. A moment taken in her room before coming back out to take a long shower. When she came out he was surprised to hear her coming into his room. Settling on the small couch nearby he didn't disturb her as she did. Pretending to sleep until she was, then opening an eye to check on her.

Looking over her curled up again in a protective ball in fresher clothes that weren't ruined by blood. A thick sweater hiding most of her shape helped also by baggy pants. Any harmful markings purposefully hidden for reasons he didn't know why. Marks like the ones she had were shown off to police after being freshly made. She wanted it all to go away as quick as possible it appeared to him. If she wasn't willing to tell him he would let it go.

The morning alarm went off in her room to wake her for work. He was the only one able to hear it this far down the hall. He thought of warning her about the alarm, but her body was in no condition to work. Needing even more sleep to heal off its painful injuries. Leaving her be on the small couch for the whole day. When dinner time approached she finally woke to stiffly stretch from her position. Looking at the dark window across the room to then look at the clown.

“what time is it?” her voice not so rough as before.

“7: 56. you slept the whole day.”

“mm, I missed work.” sounding displeased, but also uncaring.

“how do you feel?”

“ ...” getting the message she really didn't want to talk about how she felt.

“are you hungry?” he changed to a different question.

“yeah, but I don't want to make anything.”

“you should eat.”

“...”

“what about ordering pizza? They drop it off and you don't have to move.” the mention of someone visiting spiking her anxiety's. Marking it a bad idea she wouldn't accept. Not getting anywhere he decided to switch things up further.

“so, where are your friends? Can't one of them come over with a bowl of soup?”

“the guys? Most of them are gone. Been that way since we graduated high school. Bill, Stan, Ben, and Richie all left for colleges across the states. Eddie and mike are the only two to stay. Eddie caring for his mom and mike running the farm. Both saving up to eventually go to their favorite colleges. Ever since most our group split we haven't stayed in touch much.”

“why did you stay? How'd you even get this house?”

“my aunt … after the whole summer thing . Dealing with my …” her voice choked up at the memory. “I had to live somewhere else. Moved in here with my aunt. She passed away a year ago and gave it to me in an inheritance. I've been working to keep it. It's hard to save up for college and pay for a house on a waitress job.” unhappy about her money situation. Something else about it she kept quiet on mentioning. Resting back into the couch without anything else to say.

“still tired?”

“yes.” a quiet answer as she finally went back into resting. Watched by the clown laying not too far on his crossed arms. Checking again that her rest wasn't something more serious bringing her health down. Stopping himself from staring after a few hours. Something was changing about Beverly that only he could see at this point. Something major that Beverly wouldn't be able to tell for a while. Based off what he could piece together from her injuries. He had to tell her when she woke the next morning.

Waiting patiently for when she woke around noon. To a point she was awake enough to clearly understand what he would tell her. Seeing him hold an unblinking stare the entire time she grew uncomfortable.

“what?”

“... you're pregnant.”

it took her a moment to take in what he said. “... what?!” wide eyed with shock at the news she bolted from the chair to run outside into her truck. Speeding off on screeching tires down the driveway. It concerned him how she would be after seeing the look of pain she got when rushing out. Her body was not well for this 2ndround of stress. He would have to wait for her to return to see how well she was later.

The whole day and late into the night she was gone. When she came back she rushed up to his room. Looking pale under the stress of what she went through today. Shaking nervously in standing by the clowns bed. “can you stop a pregnancy? … painlessly?” the last part not sounding as her top concern over what she was asking.

“ … I can … rest by me for the night.” surprised she didn't hesitate in curling up next to him in bed. How she was asking him to not even questioning how he would stop it. He knew she must be horribly desperate to end this pregnancy. If it could really be called that in this moment. It was merely a speck in this point in time it was so new. “... who's the father?”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“someone you know?”

“ stop asking.”

Beverly didn't know many that closely. Who would be the worst choice to father a child with her. “a blood relation?” a question she wouldn't answer. He remained quiet from then on. Thinking of when the violent act happened. At her work was his best guess as she worked late into the night. Alone in a small diner left her open to be attacked. Or was this a dark choice of hers? Not the pregnancy part, but she said she was late on bills. A dark deal between them she feels forced into. Delicately as he could he asked. “do you … _tolerate_ him for bills?” was the best he could come up with.

“**no!** It's why I keep this house. He doesn't know where I live.” sniffing through fallen tears. To comfort her he hugged her close in a warming embrace. Keeping his hold loose when she flinched at the touch. Using his energy to warm them both into a quiet rest. In the night he leached away that dust speck of life to free Beverly like she asked.

It was the first thing she asked about after waking earlier than usual. “is it gone?”

“yes.”

hearing that she sighed out a breath she had been holding. Getting up to take a long shower to stop when the morning alarm went off. Leaving the bathroom to go get ready in her bedroom.

Catching Pennywise interest in what she was doing. “preparing to leave for work? Couldn't be.” heading from his room to go see her. Catching her as she left the room dressed in regular clothes again.

Curious at seeing him up. “why are you out of bed?”

“you're leaving for work?” his question causing her to fidget nervously. “you've barely healed.”

“i have to.”

“are you working late again?

“yes.”

“is that how your father grabbed you? Late in the night at work?”

“ … ye-...” turning suddenly pale and rushing to the bathroom. The sounds of vomiting heard down the hall.

“she has to work to pay bills that are already late. No matter what I say she wont stay home. That means I have to go with her instead.” sneaking downstairs while she was busy in the bathroom. Twisting himself into the back seat of her truck on the small floor space. Taking up only the space of a backpack that would let him go unnoticed. Beverly didn't after puking her guts out for the past few minutes. Starting the truck to head down the road back into derry.

Pennywise taking a small glance out the window to see the town after so long. The giant craters he accidentally caused making road blockages left and right. Blocks of houses gone or partially missing with danger caution tape marking everything. To avoid being spotted while looking he crumpled himself back down. Waiting for the ride out to stop at the diner where Beverly stepped out. He stayed waiting for when she fully got into the diner.

Hidden from view he stepped out to spy around the place. Scenting the air while looking for anything strange. Catching the scent of old blood on a back door. Little smears at its edging suggesting someone escaping through the door. Unimportant now as he was looking for her father possibly waiting for another attempt at Beverly. Old evidence was only useful to police and that was if Beverly wanted them involved. Looking out, he found no one in waiting around the place. Thinking this would be the case as her father would more likely strike at night when she was alone again. Pacing around he sees the approach of something interesting into the diners parking lot.

“a limo?” watching a man step out from a door opened for him.

The man was dressed in a fine dark suit and bright red tie. A neatly cut short beard and mustache and black slightly curly hair. Eyes a grayish brown bearing a cold stare that was quickly hidden as a group of news reporters arrived. Swarming the bright smiling man for interviews. Many calling out his name repeatedly among the crowd for his possible attention.

Pennywise recognizing the man by his name. “ah yes, tom rogan, the mayor.” watching tom refuse the reporters to get into the diner. “still own the place after being elected?” this he had to see. Using a little energy to sneak inside along the shadows.

Tom was barely inside when he snapped at Beverly. “**you!**” he pointed at her, causing her to flinch. “office, **now**!” having Beverly submissively follow him.

Pennywise willing to spread out his influence to save her job if that was to be the case of being called into the back. Discovering the meeting bearing a much darker tone.

“you fix that little problem of yours?” Tom outright asked her as he poured a shot of whiskey on the desk.

“yes, it's gone.” her voice overly soft.

“good, our dates still on schedule and you can make it to the party.” chugging the shot of liquor.

“i-i really don't feel well after-”

“suck it up. Take some Advil, you'll be fine.” pouring himself another shot already. “these damn reporters wont get off my ass. The party's are the only time I get some damn air. Your always good at puffing up the rich business men to support me.” giving the widest most unsettling smile toward her. “your my special girl, **right**? You wouldn't disappoint me by skipping our special night, **right**?” his grin dropping to a blank cold expression. “especially with all the help I do with **your** bills.”

Pennywise could hear the heavy swallow Beverly did. “n-no, i'll be there … a few bills are late.” she mumbled the last part.

“**good girl. **You'll get everything after our date. As always. My new manager can handle the diner too, right?”

“y-yes sir.” flinching away as he hugged and kissed her. Leaving the diner back to his limo.

The hiding clown creeping back outside. “interesting. Dating tom to pay bills. Is he also the one roughing her up in bed?” putting together the whole situation Beverly was trapped in. between keeping her house, dealing with tom, and working to flee her father's abuse in town. Then there was him on top of it all at her own house. Questioning why she would tolerate so much in Derry over fleeing the town entirely.

Pacing about boredly in watching out for her father the further the day went on. Watching one by one as every other worker left until Beverly was completely alone. The lights staying brightly on in the empty place as she finished things in the small place. Hesitant on turning the lights off and even more so on stepping out into the dimly lit parking lot.

“Beverly.” his voice startling her into bringing up a knife to face him with. Taking a few deep breaths at seeing him instead of someone else.

“what are you doing here?! How'd you get here?!” snapping at him in a shaking voice.

“you're dating tom?” he went straight to the point.

“yes.”

“for bills?”

“**yes**. Why do you ask? Going to scold me for it?”

“no, curiosity. Wouldn't it be better to sell the house and leave this place? A better option then dating _tom_ off what I know of him.”

“i cant … hes the reason I even still have the house. Technically it's his, he won it in an auction after I couldn't afford the cost on it after inheritance. He's also why I have a job. My rumored bad reputation followed me into adulthood to the point everyone avoided me. Tom offered everything to me in exchange for being his trophy girlfriend to show off at parties. I try to stay useful by convincing supporters to donate to his “charity's”.”

“your a slave?”

“you could call it that. Tonight I have to be at his place.”

“why? Even without the house money you could run.”

“no, he'd ruin me. No one would trust a girl with my reputation. I am only liked as the “poor girl tom helped off the streets.” He has helpers everywhere including in the police force. I step out of line and suddenly I'll be on the state's most wanted list for an armed robbery done to tom.” unlocking her car doors.

“i could come to the party-”

she interrupted him. “no! You're not coming! You could stay here or I could drop you off at the house. Which one?”

“mm, the house.” not wanting to leave her care quite yet. He still had a personal goal with her, although his plans were drastically changed now after all that's happened these past few days. Maybe he could sort things out for her.


	5. Nightly court

She dropped him off at the house. Following him along to make sure he made it back to bed. Taking deep breaths to uplift her growing anxiety of attending the political party. Leading up to her _date _with Tom by the night's end.

Pennywise was left alone to wait for her to return. Watching the night disappear to the newly rising sun passing over into the creeping night. Agitated by the thought of someone else having Beverly in bed over him. With that he may not even have the chance as humans preferred a single pair. What was he to do now? Could he offer something to make a deal? Would it even be worth such a thing? He thought throughout his time alone.

Sun seeping between the trees on the horizon as it lowered beyond the mountains when he heard Beverly's truck drive up. Perking up at her return after being gone for so long. His hunger was hard to ignore when her scent entered the house. Fidgeting in bed on a growling stomach as he listened to her start dinner downstairs. Her scent was brimming with unfulfilled excitement since she got back. A fact the clown was happy to know that was untapped by tom. On the other hand Tom's aggression would surely scare Beverly away from any more physical contact.

“like hell I am starving to death because of tom.” he snarled to himself. Looking out to the hallway that the tempting scent was coming from. Drool dripped from his jaws as sharp teeth shifted together to make a sharp scissoring noise. Creeping off the bed to stalk low to the ground out into the carpeted hall. Freezing in place low to the ground as Beverly came upstairs with her meal. Going unnoticed in the dark hall way up until she reached her door a mere few feet away from him. Catching the low glow of his eyes out of the corner of hers she jumped. Pulling herself together rather quickly to not appear so startled.

Her voice came out louder than she meant to. “What are you doing?!” asking the lowly clown stalking in the darkness like some wild beast. Receiving no answer, but eyes looking her up and down while drops of drool landed on the carpet.

He was looking over her fresh various bruises and scrapes. While breathing in the scent that grew more heated in his presence. A detail that almost had him cracking a smile, but kept it down. Made easier when Beverly decided standing in front of a drooling clown wasn't the best thing for her.

Swallowing down nervously with a blushing face. “umm, I am going to bed now. Goodnight.” slipping into her room without fully opening the door before she did. Leaving Pennywise on his own, for the most part, in the dark house. His body slumped down low to the floor not wanting to return to his room. Alongside starvation he was slowly dying of boredom. His only entertainment being the lone window view behind his threading. Waiting around outside her door for a while to the point he was sure she would be asleep. Rising himself off the floor to creep back when a powerful wave of that lovely scent eased out from her door.

Gulping down a mouthful of drool to look back at the door. Excited that she hadn't fallen asleep, but decided to try pleasuring herself again. Key word being try as she never met her peak. With how rough tom was he assumed that the pain was back again. This could work for the both of them. He gets a meal and she gets easy quick treatment. If he convinces her to go along with his idea. The first time was a matter of luck on a surprise visit. Would the same trick work twice?

He growled into a grumble at the current situation. So close yet so far to a possible meal on top of bedding Beverly like he wanted. He could enter the room and “catch” her in the act. Tossing that idea aside as she wouldn't react very positively to seeing him barge in a second time. Swallowing a heavy mouthful as lingering outside her door was becoming unbearable. Fidgeting around to comfortably sit back against the wall by her door. Rubbing his squirming rod free from his pants for a bit of relief. Imagining Beverly to be on top of him. Riding him while moaning his name all throughout the night.

His arousal going unfulfilled alongside Beverly's dropped attempts to reach her peak. The heated scent diminishing enough to not have him feel so agitated. He returned to his room to swallow down the last bit of building drool. Impatiently waiting for the morning to come. Sitting up excitedly by Beverly's alarm going off to begin the day. Rushing out of the room to wait by her door for the girl to leave. Surprising her when she did, at seeing him standing outside.

Taking a moment to process in her sleepy brain what to say. “... have you been out here all night?”

“no.” he shook his head. She looked at him with a suspicious look, like she didn't believe him, but didn't ask another question. Heading down the hall with a new set of clothes and some towels to go shower.

Stopping shortly when she saw the clown following her closely the entire way. “what are you doing.” confronting him.

He went straight to the point. “you have a lot of wounds. I can fix them.”

“_why?_”

“you seem to be in pain again.” being blunt. “Tom was very rough with you, right? Was he also the cause of the last pain I fixed?”

“why do you even care?” getting flustered about what he was talking about.

“because I can't afford to have you walking around injured. If you're going to care for me, that won't do.” he spoke bluntly. “wouldn't you rather get through work pain free? Without need of a ridiculously thick sweater to cover all those marks?”

she sighs in looking off to the side in consideration. Although it looked like she had already made up her mind after he mentioned being able to work without pain. “okay, but let me shower first. I'll let you in afterwards when I am ready.” when he nodded she went on her way into the bathroom while Pennywise waited outside the door. Listening in on her taking her shower, stepping out, going quiet for some time afterwards.

Opening the door while wrapped in a towel she nervously gestured for him to come in. closing it behind him to nervously face him. Leaning away from him as he inspected her all over. By how uncomfortable she was he was cautious on touching her. Keeping it to a minimum when helping her sit on the counter. Starting on healing her wounds around her collar bone. A place not so private that wouldn't have her nervousness worsen. Fear wasn't what he wanted if he was to get a meal out of this at all.

Licking across the patterns of scrapes and bruises built over one another. Catching a hint of that wonderful scent coming off her the longer he gave treatment. Clearing her pale skin of the once dark bruises ruining her. Moving lower down her chest continuing down to lick around her thighs. Drooling more at how close he was to her arousal, but took his time in building it further. Going over any smaller marks he spotted over her. Gently having her spread her legs for him to come closer for the final part of healing.

His first few licks having her flinch back with a release of painful groans. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he held her close to keep her still. Trembling as he licked the tearing along her walls shut. Working past the bitter taste of blood seeping from the wounds. Hearing her pained breathing turn to relief that had her loosening her grip on his shoulders. Humming along to him licking deeper for his sweet meal. Him Developing a purr that had her grabbing his shoulders again in a bright blush. Covering her mouth to keep back her moans of pleasure.

They weren't held back for long as his licks grew more intimate. Slowing down to lick particular spots with a bit more friction. Reaching the deeper ones that may have never been touched. Feeling her begin to squirm he wrapped his arms around her waist. Burying his face deeper between her legs that caused her to let out a deep hum of approval. While also covering another moan of hers. Leaning back in letting him do what he wanted.

Unfortunately she needed to work and couldn't stick around for either of them to reach a satisfying end. Sitting back up straight and tapping his shoulder to get his attention back. Shivering at feeling his tongue retracting from her.

“i have to get ready for work.” sliding disappointingly off the counter. Opening the door for him to leave so that she could get dressed.

“I'll be waiting for you.” his words having her blush. Closing the bathroom door rougher than intended. He snickered about it on his way to the threaded bedroom.

Disappointed that his meal wasn't as large as he was hoping. A lingering painful hollowness that a speck of energy collected rattled around in. He needed more, so much more, to keep getting by without anything else to eat. Beverly's excited scent spread about the house as she grabbed what she needed for the day. Watching her leave in regular clothes after taking care of her marks. Swallowing a mouthful of drool at the thought of already grabbing a second meal from her.

“maybe I should have left some marks.” he thought. Without them he couldn't convince her of another treatment. Unless she gained more, but that meant she had to be with tom. He growled at the thought of moving to the end of the bed. Unintentionally clawing into his bed the longer he sat their starving under the sweet scent he couldn't touch upon. He needed to get some sort of release before his bed turned into a scratching post. Leaving his room to reach a closer source of the scent. Beverly's bedroom was filled with it. Laying himself down on her bed to breath in the scent off her pillows. Sleeping in the bed after her nightly actions trapped the sweet smell into the bedding.

Taking in deep inhales was still not enough for him to satisfy his cravings. Something low twitching around for attention. Reaching a hand low he rubbed along the length of his long black rod. Dripping with a self lubricating slickness that he happily spread across her bedding. The slickness not lasting long after being spread from him. Drying away to nothing like pure alcohol without a trace remaining. Since that wasn't staying he more happily spread his scent across. Holding back so he wouldn't cover hers completely, at least not yet. Satisfying himself while breathing around her pillows.

Satisfying a particular urge in exchange for what little energy he has. Exhausting himself into permanently staying in Beverly's bed for the day. Laying stomach down on her bedding tossed all over the place, except for her pillows he collected in a pile to rest on. Resting through Beverly's return to her coming up into the room after seeing her bedroom door oddly open.

Finding the clown sprawled out across her thrown about bed. “what are you doing?” asking her next question with a quick breath of anger separating them. “Why are you in here?! What did you do to my bed?!”

Pennywise being both exhausted and starving didn't care anymore and bluntly gave her his answer. “thinking of all the ways I can fuck you on this bed.” barely opening one eye to catch her reaction. She went absolutely silent and completely red in embarrassment. Feeling something more he caught the scent of, but couldn't confront her about it. She left his presence in such a hurry to make dinner downstairs to avoid him for as long as possible. Even when he heard all the cooking stop she stayed down there. Unsure of why she did, as eventually she'd have to face him again.

Pennywise physically unable to do anything, even if he wanted, was stuck waiting. He'd have to convince her somehow to bring him food. Reaching the end of his rope on spare energy he may pass out to preserve his life again. Stuck in thought he didn't notice her returning to the room to glare down at him.

Waiting nearby for him to notice she gave up when he never responded. “are you going back to your room?”

“no.” he managed to answer. Hearing her step around the bed while mumbling under her breath. Opening his eyes when she shoved him over to one side of the bed. Yanking free a blanket out from under him to settle on her side. Clicking on her bedside lamp to see as she stored away her car keys, work name tag, set her alarm for tomorrow and started changing into some nightwear. A black short top and some matching shorts that the clown was greatly enjoying the look of. Even more so when she switched off the lamp after settling in bed next to him.

Settling down he saved his convincing for food for tomorrow morning. Guessing she'd be too tired to listen so late in the night and would only get angry if he pushed it. It was quiet for a few hours up until he felt her shifting. Able to tell enough that she turned to glance at him. From her perspective she couldn't see he was fully awake as he laid stomach down, facing away from her. After watching him for a short time she turned back to facing away from him. Shifting around gingerly to avoid waking him, if he had been asleep.

Curiosity pricked at him at why she was fidgeting so much. Getting his answer when that heated scent hit him. Taking in shallow breaths to not catch her attention as he breathed it in. swallowing down the constant building drool. Holding in a growl at his painful hunger absorbing desperately the small amount of energy she was giving off. Agitation developing over the course of her pleasuring herself so shallow. No build up like she was afraid to have it happen. Connecting that him appearing to be asleep was the cause of her hesitance.

Well, he was going to fix that.

Using what little energy he just got, he flipped over to face her. Arms wrapping around her to bring her body right up against his. Hearing a startled squeak from her being caught in the act next to him. His face setting into the back of her neck for a deep inhale of her. “you're doing it wrong.” he growled. One of his hands rubbing low down over and between her thighs. Easing up past her hand into the delicate warmth of her core. Smiling when she moaned off his working hand massaging at her walls. Feeding off the energy he aroused forth to fulfill his own needs.

A deep guttural hum leaving his throat when she pressed herself back into his hips. Rubbing against his throbbing erection going ignored down below up until now. Her hands going over his to keep them pressing in while she rubbed back. Rubbing into her deeper to reach those perfect spots that had her moaning out in a long chorus. Her legs shivering around his hand telling him she was close. Wanting to keep this on a little longer he eased back his hand. Chuckling at her holding onto his arm to keep it where it was.

Burying his face into her soft curly hair for another deep scent. “Do you want a release my sweet?” being much more playful now with a belly mostly filled. Chuckling at her blushing face he could feel the sudden warmth off of. Grinding his hips against hers to enjoy the friction being returned by her.

Rubbing his arm to coax him deeper. “yes.” speaking softly to the male holding back. Moaning into the bed by his hand massaging deeper to the sensitive spots. He knew her body well by now to know the spots she liked to be touched. Reaching her peak wasn't far behind with his literal handy-work. Her body going lax in his arms. Shivering at his retracted hand that he brought up to be licked clean of the sweetness coating his fingers. Settling down for the night with her tangled in his warm embrace.

Their peaceful sleep was disturbed by the obnoxious sound of Beverly's alarm. despite Pennywise hanging on with a growl, Beverly still got up from the bed. Getting dressed in a fresh outfit for the day. Grabbing a bag to pack a separate outfit that caught the clowns attention.

Asking her from the bed. “what's that for?”

Beverly let out a sigh sounding exhausted already before explaining. “It's my separate outfit for another one of Tom's political parties.” packing a few outfits into the bag. “he doesn't like me heading home after work. Says it wastes time. So instead he wants me to come to the party and change there after work.”

“does it involve another “date” by the end?”

hesitantly she answered with a quiet. “... maybe.” her packing a second non-formal attire answered something more firm.

“will you be gone all night again?”

“probably.”

“if I come I could-”

“**No.** you're staying here. I don't want to keep an eye on you and Tom during the party.”

he huffed and grumbled as he watched her get ready for the day. As soon as she left the room to head out he went straight to the window. Slipping out to climb down the wall and sprint to her truck. Hiding in the back like he did before she even opened the front door. He was careful to stay hidden the entire time. Waiting for when her work was over and she was driving to toms. Arriving just before dark to a large mansion house. Hearing Beverly let out a mentally exhausted sigh as she left her car, clothes bag in hand. Unaware of the clown sneaking behind her. Slipping into the building as a large rat crawling along the wall edge. He followed her up the large staircase and into a room as she changed into fancy party clothes.

Growling to himself as Tom came parading in to hover around Beverly with hungry eyes. “ah, you look so lovely honey.” he overly sweetly complimented.

“thank you.” Beverly avoided major eye contact and holding herself stiffly still when he kissed her. Smiling to him up until he looked away. Her face showed disgust as she followed him out. Hiding it with another fake smile as party guests started joining.

The hidden clown getting more agitated as Tom showed Beverly off like a trophy. Gloating of all the work he does as Beverly stands by his side with at least one hand on her at all times. Like he was afraid she’d run away at the first chance he's not touching her. In which case she did. Making an excuse to walk away and settle down in the empty kitchen separate from the major gathering area. Tom not taking long to come and try dragging her out again for more showing off.

She refused his demand to come back. “no! I can't do this anymore!” she snapped.

“you'll do as you're told. I do so much for you! Pay your house, your bills, and you can't do anything for me?!” he roared at her. “act right or else I won't help you anymore!”

“fine! I'll figure something else out! I don't need you treating me like some escort!”

“oh really? You dumb bitch! You are a whore! Everyone in derry knows you are, remember? Your only safe as long as I say you're a good women. At any time I could have you locked away.” he grinned. “i go to the news. “mayor's secretary a thief” and they'll take you away. “rumors of Beverly marshes sluttyness comes to the front”. “Charitable mayor blackmailed by whore to give her money.”” he went on and on of the horrible stories he could cause in his position. “no one will hire you! Come back out and look happy!” he snapped before leaving.

Poor Beverly left alone and standing blackmailed under the cruel mayor with no other choice but to obey his demands. Putting on a fake smile before heading back out.

Pennywise watching from nearby snarled to himself. “i control people's fates in this town.” joining in on the fun of the party. Following Tom around as part of his shadow. The mayor happily enjoyed wine as he talked with guests. Not one noticing his wine level never dropped. Subconsciously he drank and drank from the never ending glass. Getting to a point guests were getting concerned by his mass slurring. A strange little voice whispering in his ear that maybe he should go lay down. Oddly enough he listened to it under some strange compulsion to.

Saying goodbye to guests for the night and slurring to Beverly to go get ready for tonight. Managing to stumble himself up the stairs. The first few doors he tried to enter were strangely locked aside from one room at the farthest end of one hall. All that wine having him pass out immediately on the bed inside.

Meanwhile Beverly went to his actual room where he wasn't found. Assuming him to be cleaning up she started to strip in preparation for the awful “date.” sitting on the bed edge with nothing but a blanket wrapped around her to keep things hidden.

Hearing the door to the bedroom open she looked over to smile at tom. Getting the shock of her life at seeing the clown grinning at her with one obvious different detail.

“what are you doing here?!” shooting her hand up to block an extreme view. “and why are you naked?!” questioning the clown approaching her.

“I wanted to have some fun and join the party” he answered first. “you're naked. So I thought it'd be best I was too.” he smiled and plopped down in the bed to lay back on.

“get off the bed or he'll get pissed!” her fear and anger coming through. Realizing something. “What did you do to tom?! Where is he?!” she questioned.

“Relax, he's drunkenly passed out in another room.” he waved off. Hearing her sigh and looking to the floor. A look of relief and exhaustion mixed on her face. halfly looking back to him.

“how'd you get here? Did you sneak in the truck again?”

“maaaybe. Arnt you glad I came?”

“ … you shouldn't be here.” refusing to answer his little question.

“but I am and don't you want to have some fun?” crawling up to her back to gently bite her back. Having her flinch away with a glare shot at him.

“i can't mess up his bed!” her glare dismissed by him off the lovely scent of excitement she was giving off.

Keeping the pace slow with talking. “like he'll remember who messed up his bed.” smirking at her. “ Want to continue our fun from last night?” licking the back of her neck. Feeling her let out a small shiver. “you can be on top. I bet Tom doesn't let you do that.” pressing his face into her neck to deeply breathe in the building scent.

She swallowed with a nod of her head. “okay, but you lay down first.”


	6. Easy deal

He shifted to lay back for her, watching her shift and glance uncomfortably toward him.

“and don't you bite!” she spoke down seriously to him. Glancing back toward his hips to see where she was to straddle him best. Shifting over him to slowly settle down over the organ abnormally squirming. Breathing out a shiver at the organ spreading its slickness between her legs.

He sat up with a chuckle to hold her against his chest. His arms rubbing up her to her chest then back down to press her hips into him. Kissing along her neck with long hot licks. Pressing his face into the delicate spot to take a deep inhale of her sweet heated scent. Shifting his hips to rub his length across her entrance. Having a moan slip from her at the friction. Gripping his shoulders when it slowly pressed in to pick up a thrusting rhythm.

Aside from enjoying the loving interaction he was certainly going to get a full meal out of this. His body finding quick relief for his hollow stomach as he pleasured Beverly. Mid ride they were disturbed by the door opening. The two froze their motions in surprise as Tom walked in. seeming still far too drunk to notice either of them as he headed for the bathroom.

Pen didn't want this round ruined by Tom so soon. Tightly hugging Beverly before flipping them over for her to be underneath. Something took hold as the invading males presence was near. Locking a snarling glare on the unsuspecting male all the while thrusting Beverly down into the bed. Protecting her if the male got too close and he would be happy doing so. Willing to shred Tom apart if he dared get a little too close to _his_ female.

Body calming down as tom locked himself in the bathroom to the sound of a shower starting. Realizing a little late how Beverly was doing as he dominantly thrusted his position. Looking down to see her face buried into him. Her arms settled into clawing into his back and shoulders to get a good grip on the thrusts. Legs shaking wrapped around his hips after having cummed in the firm thrusts he delivered. Seeing as she was enjoying it he kept putting his all into the thrusts. Burying his face into her neck to give affectionate licks.

His dominant side urged to seal it between him and his female. Thrusting firmly to reach her deepest point. Hearing her let out moans between gasps of air she desperately inhaled between the thrusts. Clawing into him all over for some stability that he ended up helping her with. Pinning her down into the bed for the final moment of release. Filling her to the brim with his hot seed in fully satisfying his urges. Checking over her when she fell limp back into the bed.

Head resting down, eyes shut, taking tired deep breaths with arms slipping down to lay beside her head. Pen couldn't help himself in going for a further tasting of her. Kissing along her neck up to her lips. Slipping his long tongue into her mouth for a leading kiss. Beverly gaining some sense of strength to kiss back. Humming to the sweet tongue coiling around hers for a tasting of her own.

Pulling himself back for her to finally be released to a deep sleep. Resting his head down by hers while still guarding her from tom. The man sometime later stumbles out messily dressed and out of the room. Unintentionally leaving the two back to their privacy that he would have noticed if he still wasn't drunk out of his mind. Allowing Pennywise to relax for most of the night before Bev woke far earlier than usual.

Trying to sit up before realizing she was still under Pennywise. “fuck. What time is it?” getting her bearings without opening her eyes for long.

“not morning yet.” he informed.

Her body shifted to stretch outward at the news. Pressing her chest into him for a tempting feeling of the soft mounds. Moving his hands up to give a light squeeze to them. Pulling a moan from her that was quieted by a deep tongue kiss. Humming again to the sweet flavor she tasted before. Letting out a surprised squeak by him picking up on thrusting again. Moaning through the deep tasting kiss that went unbroken the entire time.

Leaving her in another exhausted heap desperate to regain her breath. Knocked out into the morning to wake into another deep kiss she had to shy away from. “pen- ...pen, I can't.” managing to separate from the kiss. Along with the twitching organ she almost came to when pulling away. Catching her breath as she laid over onto her side for some space before another round could be started. Something highly tempting after what she experienced in the night. “i-i have to work.'' She got out disappointed about it.

“don't want to try for one more round?” trying to tempt her down again.

shaking her head. “have to work … but, maybe tonight. Then, okay?” she spoke. Pausing in thought for a moment.

He nodded in understanding. “... can I come with you?” he questioned.

She paused for a moment. “i guess for today. I won't have time to drop you off, but we need to get you out of Tom's house.” agreeing as she slipped to the end of the bed. Staring down at the floor for a little too long.

“what's wrong?” he asked.

“my legs won't stop shaking. I don't think I can stand right now.” sighing out a defeated chuckle.

He let out a chuckle before getting up. “I'll fetch what you need.” going off without anything on that had Beverly covering her eyes with a blush. Lowering her hand to take her bag from him. Needing further help from him to lead her to the shower. Managing to stand by herself under the cold water while he was shooed back out into the bedroom. Being asked to fix the bed so Tom wouldn't find anything suspicious.

With the room fixed and her ready in work uniform she drove them both to the diner. Arriving early with only two workers having clocked in so far to set up the kitchen. She turned off the truck and looked to the clown. “don't cause any trouble while I work.”

“i won't. … can I have one of those apple pie slices?” staring at the treat through the large front windows. Sitting in a rotating small glass display.

“yeah, I'll get you one, but you'll have to wait for them to finish baking. The window ones are fake for display.” sneaking him around through the back door into an office. The desk inside has a large tag bearing tom rogan in gold letters.

“shouldn't this be your office? You're the manager and he's rarely here.”

“yeah, but you know tom. Has to dominate everything. Don't touch anything in here, because he will notice if he visits.” leaving the clown to relax alone while she worked. Returning 30 minutes later with a pie slice. “careful, it just came from the oven.” she warned as he took the plate.

He looked at her after gazing over the slice. Sensing an uneasiness coming off her of wanting to discuss a delicate subject. “what?” he asked.

“... you're doing a lot better.” speaking softly.

“yes.” he nodded. “and?” not getting what she was heading toward.

“do you really need me anymore? You can get around fine. … you don't get tired.” looking away to hide her blushing face. Turning back when she was sure her face was clear again. “you could start hunting again. To live on your own and we're already in the city by the sewer system. I don't exactly know how intact it is though.”

“... I could.” he mumbled. Yet, he didn't want that. He liked being with her, even more so in bed. The attention, the pleasure, _the easy meal_. maybe now was the time to strike a deal that could help the both of them. He set aside the pie slice to step toward her. His looming form causing her anxiety from his quiet attitude. “you don't like how your life is going, do you?” starting blunt. “how about a deal that would help the both of us? I could fix a lot of things going on in your life.”

she shot him a small glare before turning curious. “and what would I be paying with?”

“feeding me.” His answer turned her expression sour.

“i am **not** bringing you kids.” leaving no room for discussion on that.

“you won't have to. **You** can feed me. I eat the fears from humans, but it's never enough. So I must keep up on regular hunts. There is another option however, it's more complex to keep up but feeds me far more than little fears. You've been feeding me these past few days, even without full contact. That's why I've gotten better in such a short time. Why I haven't needed another meal since those robbers days and days ago.” he explained.

Beverly grows another blush across her face. Turning angry toward how his eating could have affected her. “have you been leaching life out of me? And if you could always do this, why not earlier if it seems that easy?”

“I only take the energy you give during the action, nothing more that could harm. it's not that easy. Sure, I can bed a female eventually. But what about after? I have to keep the thrill going and the energy to build. Grabbing a female every once in a while takes work. Keeping one permanent even more so. I have to keep up appearances. Bring gifts, give affection, and after a while they expect more, living together, a marriage, meeting the family. Taking energy vs spending on a disguise cancels one another out. It also does not matter if the females not excited enough in bed.”

pausing to let her soak it all in before continuing. “**you** know what I am. I don't need a human face to hide behind every moment I am with you. Look at it this way, **you** feed me and I won't have to hunt. Anyone, **ever** again. On top of that, I can grant you anything. As long as it's in Derry.”

“ever, huh? What about when I grow old and die?”

he grinned. “heh, I can take care of that. You can live as long as you wish. So, what do you say? To me sharing your bed more often?” the blush on her face already giving away her answer.

“okay.” she agreed with a nervous voice. “don't cause anymore trouble either, though!” wanting to get the last word of this meeting. Leaving out to work again while he stayed to happily eat the pie piece.

Turning to mess around with all of Toms office items. Like they'd be around anymore by the time he's done setting things for Beverly. Sitting back in the chair as he swapped around the webs of fate in his town. He didn't get everything that he planned for done. Running low on energy he needed another meal to continue his work. Maybe Beverly would be willing to feed him something more than a pie slice. Stepping out to pass by hidden from the others to snag Beverly away from the front counter. Arms wrapping around her waist as his face buried into her neck.

“free for a little business meeting?” he breathed into her neck. Her body shivered in his grasp.

Clearing her throat for a moment. “uh, yeah. Give me a second.” patting his arm to go wait as she looked for someone to cover the counter. Joining him a few minutes later back in the office. “what is it?” asking, yet already knowing.

“I tidied up a lot of things, but I am running too low to keep going.”

“uh huh, … how often would I have to feed you anyway? I won't be doing this 6 times a day will I?”

“no, nothing like that. unless I spend far too much energy in a small time frame. … or unless you want too.” he smirked to her blushing face.

“okay. … where exactly should we- ...” her voice going quiet.

“in the bathroom with a lockable door?” he suggested.

“ugh, god no! The horror stories I've had to deal with in there. Not to mention its been a sex room for others.” shivering in disgust.

“how about here then? Although the door doesn't lock.”

“here? In Tom's office?” her anxiety spiking.

“sure, he didn't notice us last night.” he smiled to her. “he doesn't even matter any more. We can give him one last good goodbye message on his desk.” grinning at the thought. “make it officially yours.”

The idea sparking thrill into her at ruining something of toms with no consequence. Even more so with exactly _how_ it was to be ruined.

Catching her scent he took her hand to walk over to the desk. Picking her up to set her down on it. Kissing and licking at her collar bone to move over the buttons of her shirt. Undoing them by his long twisting tongue. Pulling down his ruffled collar until a snap was heard. His clothes breaking away to disintegrating threads falling from his body. Beverly blushing even more that she needed to look away.

“wanna touch?” he teased in hugging her against his fully bare body. Shifting himself right up between her legs. Giving her a feel of his large self squirming against her for friction. Laying her back down against the desk to settle himself over in a dominant position. Drool building in his mouth off the strong scent flowing from her. Pausing his actions to let her hands travel from his chest to down low. Firmly grabbing his thick base for a squeeze. Rubbing to excite him further along with herself. Shivering at one of his hands sliding down her side to tug at the hem of her pants.

Slipping them down to stop mid action when the door swung open for tom. His usual smug aura dropping like a rock in water. “what the hell are you doing?!” he snapped at Beverly.

The lovely scent of her soured by fear putting Pennywise on edge. Shoved up by her scrambling away to fearfully face tom. “i-i.” she barely got out before tom aggressively went to grab her.

“you fucking bitch! Your letting some random crack head fuck you in here?!” he roared. Unable to touch her after being grabbed by the throat by Pennywise. Shoving Tom high up against the wall in a choking hold. Struggling futility against the grip holding him off the ground. Speaking out in choking gagged noises while slowly strangled. Fearing for his life in realization at the position he was in. strangled by a weird tall muscled male who was wearing absolutely no clothing.

“wait, wait! Don't kill him!” Beverly pulled his arm enough to let tom touch the ground. Some space buying him desperate gasps of air. His grip on the males throat loosening enough to not choke him anymore. Toms following words not helping in convincing Pennywise to let him live.

“you fucking whore! Should have known! Unless you know what's good for you both, you'll let me go!” he threatened. Continuing his ranting to Beverly. “and you're fucking dead to me! Get the fuck out of my diner and get out of my house! I'll make sure everyone knows how you are! Make sure your dad knows too!” those words setting Beverly off.

“how dare you! After what my dad did to me! You're really willing to help him find me again?!”

“of course I am, guess who told him you'd be locking up late that night.” snickering at Beverly's reaction. “leave my town before your daddy finds you again late in the night. Your new freak can fuck you in his crack den in the woods.” his threat coming to bite him as pen began choking him into silence.

“this isn't your fucking town. **It's mine!**” he snarled. “I've always hated you parading around the place! I hate you even more each time you demand Beverly away from me! She's with me now and I'll breed her wherever I want to! That includes your own bed like last night! You cant control her, me, or this fucking town anymore!” bearing rows of jagged teeth. Twisting into a wide Cheshire cat smile. “Especially now with that particular file on your PC made public.”

toms eyes going wide at the news. “you bastard. I'll make you two fucking pay!” he wheezed out before pen threw him over toward the door.

“Get out of here little rat!” he snarled as Tom bolted from the diner. Walking over to slam the door shut for their privacy to return. Turning back to Beverly, calming down in what was once Tom's chair. “don't worry about him.” coming over to help her stand up.

She rose up with a nod of her head. “yeah. It's okay, just didn't expect him to come in and see everything. Startled is all.” blush building on her face in not looking down.

“Am I a bigger stud than tom?” he teased.

“oh god don't talk like that.” turning red. “ … but yes.”

“Want to still mark up Tom's desk?”

“ … yes.” she spoke softly. Holding onto his arms as he set her back on the desk.

“After this, if you want, we can mark a few other of toms things.” his hands wandering down to slip her pants off.

“like on what?” she chuckled. “His bed again?”

“sure. Or his car, or his kitchen counter, or all over his house.” listing the spots in kissing across Beverly's chest. “then we can rub it in his face as much as we want.”

“would be fun.” laying back after he removed her underwear.

“I know you like sticking it to tom. You got excited when I had him against the wall.” knowing he caught a glimpse of that heated scent between the argument. Chuckling at Beverly shying away even more.

“it's nice. ... I-I don't get to really be on the other side of a fight.” rubbing his chest. Moving her hand up to wrap her arms over his shoulders.

“would you like being on top too?”

“mm, no. this is good.” she smiled.

“really? I thought you'd prefer being over.”

“well, usually I don't get the choice. That's when I prefer it, but you've been really gentle so far. It's different with you.” kissing him down to settle him over her.

“do you like me being dominant?”

“mm, it can be thrilling.” said with a blushing chuckle. Humming to the wonderful feeling of him filling her snugly.

Both of them enjoyed the ride for a short break. Tom's desk and office chair are thoroughly covered in a thick layer of white. Beverly needing to return to work and Pennywise needing to return to his weaving of fate. Letting Beverley know not to worry about anything. Especially involving Tom saying she's fired along with the other threats. Continue the day as normal, he recommended.

After work they returned home for the night. Beverly bringing home a fried fish dinner to go from the diner. Giving pen his own little packaged box of apple pie since he liked the first slice so much. Dinner finished she headed up to shower for bed.

“I'll be out in a bit. You can go to bed in my room if you want.” letting him know before he headed to his room first.

He nodded on his way into her room. Resting down on the bed covered in her scent. Enjoying the calming flower smell he laid over. Waiting for Beverly to come join his side after hearing the shower stop. Hugging her close down into the bed when she did come to join him. Letting out a purr when she brushed her hand through his hair. Petting them both into a calm sleep for the night.

The next morning they awoke to the alarm clock. Despite being unsure of if she had work today or not, Beverly still rose to get ready. Heading down to make a small breakfast before fetching the mail. Pennywise being slow to get out of bed did after she returned with the mail. She was sitting on the couch staring at a pile of opened letters. A newspaper with a huge headline sitting not far. Sniffling and wiping the building tears away from her face.

“something wrong?” he asked.


	7. Life of the party

Shaking her head. “just amazed to see everything labeled as paid.” pausing to stare at the newspaper. Clearing her remaining tears away.

In large bold letters the heading read: MAYORS COMPUTER EXPOSED EXTREME ABUSE

the article underneath going into detail how mayor tom rogan left his laptop open while he was answering questions for his upcoming campaign. News men passing by discovering a open computer file filled with extreme sexual abuse of his power. Hidden cameras in his bedroom filming multiple girls being brought in. showing tom giving threats of blackmail if they didn't have sex with him.

Tom was tracked down by police in his limo after leaving the diner he owned. After Tom shoved his driver out of the limo there was a short car chase. The limo slipping off the road to crash in a river. Police rushed down only to discover Tom had fled on foot and is now on the run from police. His whereabouts are unknown and he is to be assumed dangerous and to not be approached.

At the bottom of it all was contact information for victims to call a report in or to give a tip of a sighting.

she asked the clown standing nearby. “were there any videos of me?”

“there were, but they won't ever see the light of day. Unless you want to get involved.”

“i don't. I never want to deal with tom again.” crumpling the newspaper with Tom's mayor photo on it. “what happens now? What about the diner and the house?” she questioned.

“the house is fully yours. He won't be able to prove otherwise. The diner is not set yet, it'll be open a little longer, unless you want that to be yours too.”

“mm, I did like the diner as long as Tom wasn't around. I'd hate to see it close down and becoming just another empty building rotting away in Derry.” picking up the end pages of the newspaper to look at the wanted section. “this town can't afford to lose any more businesses.”

“i can give you whatever you'd like. You don't have to search the wanted ads.”

“i know that, but I want to. Before the whole tom mess I wanted to get into fashion. If I am going to do that I don't want to be flung straight to the top. It's funner to actually build for it. Earn your way there where you can relax in knowing it's all yours and wasn't just a gift of sorts.” looking over the paper. “i wanted to make something that would last. Something to build up for myself without working in somebody's shadow the entire time I am “on top”. i don't know exactly where to start though. I am really tired of secretary work, but I hardly know the industry.”

“i can get you into fashion college courses. Would you like to start there?”

“yeah, that sounds like a good way to hop in.” smiling as she set down the papers. Getting up to go change into work clothes. Allowing pen to tag along to work as long as he stayed out of trouble. Entering the office she discovered he redecorated it for her. Nice and clean with a new desk plaque shining her bright golden name off. All of toms things thrown into the dumpster out back.

Smiling over all the new furniture to breathing in the fresh smell of paint floating around the room. “never knew this office could be so nice. Feels like I can do stuff in here now.”

“not have to worry about bumping something that could get you screamed at later.”

“definitely that.” sitting down into the office chair.

“What will miss owner's first task be?” halfly joking around.

“major upgrades that toms been badly neglecting. We only have one stove barely working. And an oven on its last legs. The whole diner needs new carpeting and better upholstery that's not held by duct tape.” sighing at thinking of all that needed replacing. “fixing things here was like pulling teeth when talking to tom about it. Never could push either for fear of pissing him off.” sitting back up to search on the desks computer. “how do people know I own the diner now? Have I “always” had it?”

“You and Tom were co-owners, but he had the bigger share. Up until now with his arrest upcoming. All the shares belong to you now. Don't worry about any money accounts, they won't empty.” he informed.

“good, I'll need all I can get.” beginning her search for new kitchen supplies outward into business re-decorators. Spending almost her whole work day in the office. only stopping for a small lunch break to snag a meal in the kitchen. Returning back to the desk to eat a light salad that came with a side of beef stew. Letting pen claim the soup as long as he drank it away from the computer.

she was happy to leave at a reasonable time since forever when the work day finished. Satisfied that she got so much done today without being harassed by tom. Closing up the place before walking back with pen to drive them home.

“what did you get done on that computer?” he asked.

“ordered new stoves, ovens, kitchen cookware sets. Ordered all new booths, chairs with tables with a appointment to set them all up. Trash all the old junk. Painters and carpet replacers were also appointed. The outside signs will be repaired. Won't have a possible lawsuit anymore from the giant letters hanging on by a single nail.

Got in touch with the more local farmers and butchers. Tom always wanted the more expensive stuff out of town. Even though it was junk and mostly rotten when it got here. This will be a great helper to keep other businesses afloat in this small town.”

“you really like helping others don't cha?” he chuckled.

laughing back. “Pfft, **you** of all people should know that.”

“if you do get high in the fashion industry. What will you do then? Still have the diner or sell it away?”

“mm, don't know. I don't think I'd be able to give it much attention then. I'd still like to help people somehow. Maybe help fund small businesses to get back on their feet? Lead some rally for a new cause?” she shrugged. “i don't know.” parking the truck up into her driveway. “can't believe I am making it home at six. Tom always forced me to stick around way past eight. I have so much free time, what am I even gonna do? Can't start dinner yet.” heading inside.

The clown not too far with an idea. “i know how to pass the time.” hugging her from behind to kiss along her neck.

“hungry already?” she giggled.

“just a round of fun this time.” scooping her up into his arms to carry her into the bedroom. Kissing her the entire way before setting her down on the bed.

Her needing him to pause for a moment. “let me put these away.” she chuckled in putting away her name tag and car keys. Barely closing the drawer when she was pulled back over for more attention. Covered by kisses and licks around her neck to down her chest.

Clothes popped open to reach more bare skin for him to enjoy. Moving down to slip more clothing off her. Licking up her inner thighs for the final sweet tasting. Licking lovingly at her entrance to slip his tongue in. licking deeper each time for a far better tasting of her soft walls. Her lengthy moans bringing him up from between her legs.

Covering her with himself as he wedged his hips between hers. Hearing her let out a lovely hum against the steady grinding he was working into. Letting her hands travel up to pull away his clothes. The silk falling away with little resistance against her pulls. Hands rubbing across his muscled body to wrap over his shoulders. Distracted by the deep tonguing kiss pushing her back into the bed. Gasping at his girth squirming in to fill her for the fabulous friction.

Relaxing back to enjoy his firm thrusts pushing her further down into the bedding. Hands grasping along his arms and shoulders out of need to place her hands somewhere. Making it easier for her he flipped her over. Wrapping his arms around her waist to grip her hips to aim himself deeper. Picking up his pace to keep going. Burying his face into her neck to breath her scent in. driving him wild in breeding his female without any more competition.

His hot breath building moisture over the back of her neck. Licking the spot he gently bit into. Lessening any red marks he may have left. Cautious about how strong his bites were in not wanting to hurt her. Each time he did he got another heated scent of excitement from her. Losing himself as he shoved deeper off his inner instinct screaming him to while he could. His rod coiling up on itself to lock within her ready to release its load.

Swelling as the two reached their peaks. A thick warmth filling Beverly's core while she lay limp under him panting for air. Picking most of her into his arms he flipped them over. Giving her better breathing space as she laid on top of him.

“comfortable?” he teased.

“soon as I catch my breath” she smiled through her panting. “getting home early is going to be much more exciting from now on.” kissing him.

Returning the kiss. “I'll be happy to keep that way.”

“i am sure you will.” jokingly shoving him. “Time to start dinner for me. I bet you're too full to hunt anything.” moving to get up to redress.

“wait don't – ow!” cut off by her accidentally yanking on his knot still swelled in her.

“shit, sorry! You okay?” attempting a gentler try at removing him. Slipping him out by hand doing no good. “Are you stuck?” she asked.

“Yes, we’re knotted for a while.”

“How long is _a while_?”

“15 minutes.”

“15?! shit, looks like I am waiting for dinner.”

“could order pizza.” he laughed.

laughing along. “pfft, I ain't answering the door _like this_.”

“Ah, I can help you cook. Need only a bit of maneuvering.” rising them both onto their feet.

“this feels sooo weird.” shivering at all the shifting she was feeling from him. Grabbing the blanket off the bed to wrap them up. Along with a shirt to fully cover herself. Helped down to the kitchen to make a meal in one small cooking area to not move so much. Settling on relaxing on the couch to eat instead of at the dinner table.

“So what are the new mayor's plans for the town?” he asked from nowhere.

“what? We have a new mayor already?”

“yes, you.”

“me?!”

“Yes, why not? You want to change things for people. It's the best position in the meantime before you really get into the fashion business.”

“ … yeah.” she agreed on a bite of food.

“most of Derrys bad state was to keep my hunting secured. Don't really need it anymore. Tomorrow morning you get recognized into office. And your first political party later in the night.”

“ugh, political parties are the one thing I am not looking forward to.” taking another bite of food.

“I can think of a way to make them exciting.”

“You always have an **exciting** plan Mr. clown.” feeding him a small bit of steak. “So what is your idea? Or is a simple guess all I need to figure it out?”

“some of both. I am sure you can guess, but I do want to make it into a challenge.”

“oooh.” already turning interested in what he planned for the party. Dinner passing by they both headed for bed. Beverly taking time to carefully pick an outfit for tomorrow morning.

The next morning she made herself look nice and clean for the presentation. Driving down to the town square before the official announcement would start. The clown by her side going unnoticed by the crowd gathering to congratulate her. Talking with various groups and how they were doing. Gaining an idea of where she should start on changes. Called up to the stage to be announced her new position. Small interviews of how she feels and what she may plan. Then it was the start of a small celebratory party with catered meals served. When the fun was over she headed back to help at the diner.

Getting started on removing furniture for the appointed painters and carpet replaces. Chucking the broken down kitchen appliance to clean out the place thoroughly. Readying for a new appliance set to be moved in. by closing time the kitchen looked brand new. The rest of the diner needed only for the new furniture to arrive the next day. The Ticket system no longer relies on just a pen and paper drop off. Now all automatic on a portable menu the servers carried table to table.

“today's really been busy, but so satisfying. Are you finding it fun?” asking the clown as she closed up the refreshed diner.

“all that meat at the party sure was. My main course will be at the political party though.” he teased.

“sure it will be.” she teased back. Hopping into the truck for a temporary rest at home before the party. Refreshing herself in the shower and into another nice outfit. “You gonna tell me your exciting plan now?”

“nope, later into the party.” he grinned.

“better not do something weird.” gesturing him to follow back to the truck.

“oooof course not.” hopping into the passenger seat.

During the party he didn't say anything. Letting her speak with a bunch of people first for small interviews. It was when she was standing around looking bored did he then step in. “ready for the exciting challenge?” speaking behind her as she stood around with a small glass of wine.

“mm, your big challenge?” asking with interest.

“yeees.” he nodded.

“finally figured one out?” she joked. “what is it?”

“Your goal is to stay in the party as long as possible.”

“i am going to be honest and say that's not very exciting.”

“**my** goal is to grab you at some point and knot you. I knot you I win.” smiling at the bright red blush Beverly turned.

“how am I supposed to win? Suffer through the party until it ends?”

“yes. Do you accept?

“yes. … but we are definitely not having some invisible sex in the middle of a crowd. Got it?! You'll have to get me in some closet first or something!”

“All the more challenging for me. Catch you soon.” he left with a wink.

Hiding himself around the large town house hosting the political party. Watching Beverly pull the smart move of talking more between crowds. Avoiding any closets or pantry's he may try to snag her into. He'd have to get creative on this particular hunt. Gazing over the various rooms for a trap he could set up. Figuring something out, although when he sprung it he'd have to check with her. Slipping away to the shadows to stalk over to his lunging position.

Watching Beverly travel about the room. Chuckling as she looked over her shoulder now and again to try spotting him. He waited and waited for his moment. For her to wrongly step a bit too close to the table of snacks and drinks. Making her mistake when she reached to grab some water after her wine glass. Surprised when she was yanked under the clothed over table. Entirely unnoticed by anyone else in the room thanks to the clown.

“gotcha!” he gloated while Beverly was left stunned in his arms.

“you grabbed me under the snack table?!”

“yes, can I have my prize here? Nobody can see with the table cloth touching the ground.”

“ugh! … yeah, but be careful.” pushing on his face teasingly. “You haven't won anything yet either.”

when he got the go ahead he was quick to get her clothes off. Slipping his upper ware off to comfortably lay her on. Providing some soft fabric to lay against rather than hard flooring. Kissing and licking over her chest to gentle licks up to her neck. Grinding into her hips for her to feel his squirming length. Slipping some moans from her he needed to cover her mouth. Not wanting too much noise sounding from under the table. Keeping one hand over her mouth while his other removed her lower clothing.

Shifting himself for firmer friction between her legs to excite himself faster. Taking a hold of one of her legs to hike over his hip when he thrusted in. shallow thrusts turning deeper each time to reach his winning goal. Drool building within his mouth over the filling pleasure he was receiving. Holding back on rutting hard and deep becoming a slow losing battle. His instincts took over to knot her deep for a large breeding amount of cum.

His length twisting up for its final faze. A sudden grip at his base releasing the load way to early. Half of it spilled out onto the floor in a puddle. Realizing after that Beverly had grabbed his base to firmly squeeze a release from him early. His knot going limp in exhaustion after such a surprise. Beverly took her chance while he was stunned to slyly slip away with her clothes. Rejoining the party wearing a smirk on her face for the rest of it.

He huffed. “I'll let her have this one.” laying there satisfied either way. Relaxing in hiding up to the party's end. Meeting back with Beverly out in the truck to head home. “like the challenge?” he asked on the drive back.

“mhmm, especially since I won.”

“beginners luck.” the two chuckled. “that trick won't work the next time.”

“bring it on clown.” She happily challenged for the next party.

Parking the truck in the driveway to head inside. Beverly needed another shower after those events coating her a little. He clothes keeping it hidden during the remaining party. Pennywise laying in waiting for her like he had before. Not letting her get in bed before he pulled her down against him. Arms tangling around her to hold her close in a warm embrace. A peaceful rest coming on to them, but not lasting through the night.

Pennywise woke to a strange scent. Rising up in bed on alert to what it was. Waking Beverly from her sleep at his stiff movements jostling her in his arms.

“what Is it?” speaking through her sleepiness.

“there is a strange male outside.” growling aggressively over the intrusion.


	8. New life of thrills

Beverly sat up more awake at the news. “what?!”

Pennywise shushed her to listen carefully on what the male was doing. “wait.” he whispered.

The strange male circling the outside of the house to test the doors. When those didn't work he moved on to testing the windows. None opening he moved to force one open. The crackling of the wood frame splintering free having pen growl.

Looking to Beverly. “he's trying to break through a window. Stay here.” wanting her to stay safe up in the bedroom.

“don't kill him! Just scare him off!” she whispered. Pennywise letting out a huff that he heard her, but not a confirmation he would follow. Calmly stepping down stairs before going to stalk outside. Creeping up to the male around the back of the house. The male worked as quietly as possible to force the window. Covered by the loud snap of the window opening, Pennywise lunged in a snarling roar.

Forcing the male down into the dirt. His sharp claws shredding into the male in forcing them to drop the crow bar they had. Whoever this was wasn't very strong or agile. Pen may have just let them go if It weren't for who they were. Pens teeth stretching out in readying to shred the fool to pieces.

Pausing when Beverly ran up behind him. “don't kill him -” her words caught in her throat at the sight of who they were. “... dad.”

“I'll handle this problem. Don't worry.” digging his claws in deep.

Her father realized the situation went right for begging. “Wait, bevy, please!” the nickname having her shocked expression turned sour, then disgusted.

She snapped down at the pathetic man. “why are you here breaking into my house?!” holding back furious tears. “here to have “fun” again?! Like back at the diner in the night?! You know what I had to do after! What I could have been stuck with because of what-!” her voice cutting off out of pure anger and hurt.

Trying desperately to save his skin. “it was tom! All tom! He brought me to the bar and got me drunk. Said a bunch of things and brought me to the diner! I barely remember anything! I wouldn't hurt you like that! I swear! I came here to apologize- gak!” choked down by pens claws crushing his throat.

“apologizing through a window using a crowbar in the middle of the night? I **know** what you came for! I know that tom must have sent you too.” the clown snarled. “tell me where Tom is and I **may** let you go!” he threatened. Temporarily removing his hand from his throat.

“i don't know, somewhere out in the woods!”

Beverly spoke up. “no way you had the spine to attack th**e new mayor** in her own home. Did tom pay you to come after me?” waiting for an answer that never came. His silence being more than enough to seal his fate in her hands.

“you- you don't want to kill me! You'll be arrested too! You don't want your reputation ruined here! Let me go and we'll forget all about this!” he begged.

Pennywise noticing that he had a small bag on him while they waited around. “what's in here?” shredding half the bag open to spill its contents.

“hey!” the man snapped, going pale at knowing the noose around his neck was further tightening. Out of the pack fell a few rolls of duct tape, a large hunting knife, gloves, and large trash bags. He wasn't breaking in just for “fun” he was paid to get rid of her.

Beverly glared down at the items. “... get rid of him. Make sure his blood doesn't stain anything. I don't want reminders.” heading back inside without a care toward the man screaming to be let go.

Pennywise was thrilled to tear him apart piece by piece. “looks like you burned that bridge.” he mocked, clawing through his chest down to the rib bones. Biting and mauling his arms to mince meat as he tried defending himself. Ripping chunks from his legs all while making sure he stayed alive and awake for the torture. Making his body disappear to the earth in not wanting to eat him. Doing as Beverly asked and thoroughly cleaning the whole area of any evidence.

Back inside he returned to Beverly sleeplessly laying in bed. Laying down next to her he pulled her close. Tightly hugged by her before she broke down into a crying mess. Needing comfort by him and unable to sleep they went downstairs to stay up together. Pennywise making fresh hot cinnamon rolls for her to eat alongside hot cups of tea. Calming down enough she got to thinking about her mayor position. Wanting to stick it to tom by being better then him in every way.

Digging out a notebook and writing pen she got to jotting down ideas. Spending hours doing so with pen sitting nearby eating his own cinnamon roll. “what are you doing?” he asked.

“making plans to improve things in Derry. Need to go from the ground up in all of this. Attract new business and new jobs for people.” writing more down. “can you set up a town house meeting tomorrow?”

“sure, easy.”

“perfect, I can announce everything then. Can probably sleep now for at least a few hours before tomorrow.”

“I already see you're up for a busy day. Sure you'll get any sleep tonight?”

“i can only hope.”

The next day they headed to the big town hall assembly. Calling all the business owners and farmers in to hear of Beverly's new ideas. Discussions going back and forth on what was needed. Agreements on money breaks. All going smoothly up to the noon break for everyone to grab a meal. Hardly anyone had gotten out of their seats when a gun shot rang out. Freezing everyone into dropping down. Beverly locking eye to eye on stage with an enraged tom holding a gun. Pen stepping out in front of her to block his aim.

Tom shouting and waving his gun dangerously around the room. “nobodies leaving! Especially not this whore and that fucking clown! I don't know what the hell is going on, but it all has something to do with you!” aiming at Pennywise. “she becomes mayor overnight and my reputation ruined?! How'd you do it?! You're not some big political heads relative!” turning to the crowd. “don't any of you see through this?! It doesn't make sense!”

the crowd ducking at his swinging gun looking at him like he was a mad man about to kill everyone. Receiving no positive response he continued his crusade up on stage. “i am not letting her get away with lies! She killed her own father last night! I got it all on video to share with the police! I was black mailed by her to pay off debt owed on her house! Just listen to this audio I brought of when the murder took place!” clicking a small hand recorder to play.

A chopped up bit of audio to make a false narrative as if he needed the real murder worse. Her fathers begging voice while pen mocked him and Beverly told him to clean up afterwards. Beverly was nervously standing at the podium, unsure of how to react. While Pennywise was hearing enough of Tom's nonsense.

Snarling through bared teeth as Tom started up again. “come on! She's a sick psychopath! You want her as mayor?! Under the tyranny of a killer and this freak?!” pointing his gun to pen.

“shut up!” the clown snarled. “you would have been better off giving up to the police then coming here!” threateningly approaching tom.

“or what? You going to murder me here? In front of all these people!” gloating smugly. “or worse, you gonna eat me too? Just like Beverly let you do to her own father you sick cannibal!” attempting another jab at the two.

“you fool, I rule this town! You haven't gotten it through your thick skull yet! **Yes, I ate him!** You think I am afraid of you outing me? You pathetic male! **I've eaten many. **Faaaaar before you were even born.” the tall creature looming over tom.

Tom looked to the crowd for some grand outrage to the admittance. Discovering the world around them had froze. Only him, Beverly, and the clown seemed alive. Turning back to face the clown grinning widely with jagged teeth.

The old creature laughed. “I'll have to show you how much I pull the strings around here.” the world around them speeding up. The crowd standing together to make a rush straight for tom.

In a panic the man tried shooting at the clown. A harmless clicking noise going off from the barrel being empty of bullets. He didn't have anytime to react when he was grabbed by the angry mob. Dragged out into the streets to be beaten and ripped into. Shouts of that they found the sicko black mailing and sexually assaulting girls under his old position. Grabbing the attention of anyone passing by to join in for some kicks to tom's ribs.

From off to the side Pennywise walked out alongside Beverly. Noticing Beverly's shocked expression he turned to her. “want it to stop? Do you want him to live?”

“ … yes, but not immediately. I've been waiting for Tom to get a taste of his own medicine. and yes, I don't feel that death would be enough for what he's done to so many.”

“what would you like to happen?”

“prison for life would be perfect. Trapped inside next to others without any power. Using him like he used others as a slave. Living by a schedule someone else made that he has to follow everyday. Sounds perfect to me in what he deserves.”

“sounds perfect to me.” the clown smiled as they watched the public beating continue. Dragging tom back and forth down the street to leave a bloody trail. His clothes shredding along the way to be left behind.

When the beating was over Tom couldn't possibly move. A broken bloody heap that would need to be taken to the hospital soon. Police were called to come scrape him off the rough road. Blood pouring from his broken face that was swelling up beyond recognition. On his way to be treated at Derry hospital before any cell could hold him for court.

After that the meeting continued after a long break of police questioning and statements taken. People speaking of the crazed sicko threatening to kill Beverly. Waving their gun toward the crowd in threatening them if they didn't listen to his crazed story. Some garbled recording that made no sense even after the police listened. His accusation of Beverly committing murder finding no footing after she freely allowed police to search her property. Not a single shred of evidence found and no hits off a cadaver dog sniffing around.

Clear of such crazy accusations people quickly loved her more. Her grants of money to small businesses and farmers picking up the dying Derry economy. Cycling back to more jobs opening up to inviting others into the small town. Beverly enjoying the sight of new families growing into the prospering safe city.

After the old mayor was kicked there was a sudden decrease in missing person reports. Wasn't long when the famous Derry curfew was uplifted after being enforced so long ago. Despite her fast increasing fame, Beverly stuck to her humble life in her countryside house. The attachment between her and Pennywise developing deeper past a basic deal. A particular subject popping up in their down time at home.

“You want to go on a date?” the clown questioned, amused that she asked after they lived together this past half year.

“yeah, why not? Something small, maybe at a pizza place?” looking over her phone to check dates vs appointments. “I won't be this available once my first college semester starts.”

he chuckled. “I'll go on a date.”

“will it hurt your energy? You mentioned that before.”

“depends on how often we date out in the public. Also depends on if you can keep me up.” teasing her on the last part.

“mm, there's no challenge in keeping you up.” smiling at him laughing.

“you have another political party coming up, right?”

“tomorrow. Been a while since we've been to one of those.”

“remember my old challenge?” widely grinning to her.

“ooooh now I do.” smirking back. “you want to lose round two?”

boldly stating to her. “i won't lose this round!”

“maybe you won't. Seeing Tom today will surely get your fire running. You like sticking it to tom waaay more than I do.”

“oh yes, his court hearing is early today. I'll be looking forward to smiling at his pitiful face after sentencing. Maybe he'll beg the judge for a retrial.” he laughed.

“would be an entertaining show.” rising up from the couch with a stretch. “well, it's about time we drive there. See it all in person.”

“indeed.” he agreed on the way to the truck. The vehicle Beverly preferred over the limo ride she could take.

Paparazzi snapping all sorts of photos when Beverly arrived. Asking her questions while Pennywise stood by her unseen by the crowd. Finished answering a handful of questions she stepped in to sit down on one of the pews. Many TV reporters recorded the high case proceedings. Everyone in Derry had been following the case since his arrest. The whole thing was forced to be held off since his massive injury's months ago caused by the mob.

Leaving him with a permanent limp off a damaged hip. Half his face disfigured, and an arm left partially numb from a spinal injury. Requiring officers to carry him in to be by his state hired lawyer. Everybody else refused his case that left the state no choice. The current lawyer not seeming anymore thrilled to be there for Tom's defense.

While Tom was escorted to his place he caught both Beverly and Pennywise's eyes. Shrinking down under them in wanting to disappear. Face changing to a pail white in his seat looking ready to vomit the entire time. Pennywise and Beverly weren't listening too much to the case whose end was known to them. Staying to enjoy toms crumpling composure to the end.

The judge received the final conviction. “This court finds tom rogan guilty of over 20 sexual assaults. Guilty of over 20 cases of blackmail, multiple assaults of officers, running and evading police, and threats with a deadly weapon. Tom will be sentenced to life without bail.” smacking the wooden gavel down to mark the hearings end.

Tom could do nothing but slump in his chair before being dragged away for transport. Everybody leaving to pass by many reporting stations as not all could fit inside. Announcing the amazing news that Tom would never be a free man after today. A thrilling start to the day for the two before their political party. Heading to a pizza place for their first official date. Pennywise taking on the human form of Robert grey to be more interactive on their date. Beverly finding the disguise quite handsome for what an alien creature picked.

Sure enough more reporters caught her with “grey”. Asking all sorts of questions between them both and how they were to one another. Their date turned out to have very little privacy then what they wanted. The pizza was taken home in a leftover box to be left for dinner later. A few more slices eaten before it was time to rush off for the political party.

“ready for round two?” lightly bumping her.

“certainly.” she smiled. “maybe, since our date wasn't so smooth, you'll have better luck winning this time.”

“you sure?” he chuckled.

“mm, maybe. It's not very fun if I win by sticking to the boring party.” chuckling along as she went off to hide among the crowd.

“catch you soon.” readying for the hunt.

**THE END**


End file.
